A corps perdus
by MonaLisa94
Summary: Une rencontre hasardeuse sur un tchat, une envie folle de sexe pur, des amis en total désaccord... Cette fiction va être au fur et à mesure très hot. Vous êtes prévenus.
1. Première rencontre

_Discussion Skype._

 _1_

J'ai hâte de te voir pour la première fois.

 _2_

Et moi dont ! Je m'imagine déjà caresser ton corps musclé. Parcourir ton corps du bout des doigts...

 _1_

Lécher le bout de tes tétons durcis par mon traitement. D'une main, je masserai tes fesses rebondis...

 _2_

Je descendrai lentement pour enfin me mettre à genoux et je ferai face à ta queue déjà bien dure...

 _1_

Hmm, j'imagine tes douces lèvres entourant mon pénis. Ta bouche bien chaude m'électrisera...

 _2_

Je me relève et te pousses sur le lit...

 _1_

Et d'un coup de bassin, je prendrai possession de ton corps...

 _2_

Hmmm Prends-moi.

 _1_

Plus que deux jours.

 _Après deux jours d'attente._

Ils s'étaient à peine retrouvés, qu'ils s'embrassaient sauvagement. Leurs mains parcouraient chaque parcelle de peau. Ils n'attendirent pas de se retrouver dans un appartement. Non, ils choisirent un coin tranquille en pleine nature. Quoi de mieux que la forêt ?

Il la plaqua contre un arbre et s'attaqua à son cou tout en massant tendrement sa poitrine. Il lui enleva le tee-shirt et arracha le soutien-gorge toute en prenant possession de sa bouche. Dès la poitrine libérée de ses massages, il prit le temps de lécher les tétons durcis faisant soupirer sa partenaire. Quant à celle-ci, elle enleva le tee-shirt et déboutonna le pantalon tout en gémissant du traitement qu'opérait son partenaire. Elle commença à entreprendre de long va et vient. Il gémissait de plaisir. Elle accéléra légèrement tout en exerçant une légère pression sur l'objet de son désir.

Il releva la jupe et fit tomber son boxer. Il sortit un préservatif que la jeune femme ouvrit sans ménagement et le posa sur la queue de son partenaire sexuel. Prêt, il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et la souleva. Il pénétra d'un coup en elle. Elle gémit de plaisir.

Sous ses assauts, leurs regards débordaient de désir. Ils savaient que ce ne serait pas leur seule relation sexuelle aujourd'hui.

Il aimait alterner pénétration profonde, lente et coups rapides. Elle criait tout son plaisir. Cela l'excitait encore plus. Elle finit par se contracter violemment, elle jouissait. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour la rejoindre.

Ils s'étalèrent dos contre sol, ils fixaient un point imaginaire. Ils souriaient bêtement.

Il voulait redécouvrir les plaisirs de la chair. Elle voulait vivre pleinement sa vie. Ils étaient fait pour se trouver.

 **Au fait, enchanté Bonnie.**

Elle rigola.

 **Enchantée Peter.**

 **J'espère que nous pourrons vivre un maximum de choses ensembles.**

 **C'est le but. Pas de discussions sur notre passif. Par contre, qu'es-tu au juste ?**

 **Un loup-garou et toi, tu dois être une sorcière, je suppose ?**

 **Oui. Comment le sais-tu ?**

 **L'odeur.**

Ils se regardèrent avec un large sourire. La semaine promettait d'être riche en émotions.


	2. Première rencontre : Partie 2

Ils venaient de se doucher, après leur première rencontre physique dans la forêt, et de déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent sur le sofa du salon. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Bonnie décida, au bout de 5 minutes, de rompre le silence :

 **Je me rends compte qu'on ne sait vraiment rien l'un sur l'autre. Juste le prénom. Avant, j'aurai pu carrément flipper, mais maintenant, je trouve cela excitant.**

 **Tu as l'habitude de provoquer des inconnus comme tu l'as fait avec moi ?**

 **Pas du tout mais, j'avais envie de m'amuser. Je ne pensais pas qu'on se verrait...**

 **Déçue ?**

 **Pas le moindre du monde. Tu es carrément sexy.**

En disant cette dernière phrase, Bonnie, s'installa confortablement sur les genoux de Peter et l'embrassa tendrement. Le loup-garou pouvait entendre la vitesse à laquelle le cœur de la sorcière battait. Il pouvait sentir son odeur sucré, terriblement excitant. Il pouvait sentir son désir augmenter. Ses yeux devinrent d'un bleu électrique, son loup voulait découvrir chaque recoin du corps de Bonnie.

 **Je vois que tu as envie de jouer un peu.**

Peter sourit. Effectivement, ce dernier bandait comme un âne. Il se sentait terriblement à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Bonnie ne le fit pas languir plus longtemps.

Elle décida de se mettre genoux à terre. Elle fixait sensuellement l'ancien Alpha tout en se débarrassant du pantalon ainsi que du boxer de ce dernier.

 **Attends, enlèves ton tee-shirt et ton soutien-gorge. Je veux voir cette magnifique poitrine.**

Ordonna Peter tout en se mordant les lèvres.

La mulâtre s'exécuta sans se faire prier. Après s'être délivrée de ses vêtements, elle joua un peu avec ses seins sous le regard excitée de Peter puis reprit ce qu'elle avait entreprit plus tôt. Bonnie déposa un baiser sur la queue tendue du loup-garou et commença à humidifier lentement l'objet de ces désirs. Peter ne put retenir un gémissement de satisfaction. Après, avoir jouer avec sa langue, elle ouvrit grand la bouche pour accueillir ce mât très bien proportionné. Elle entama de long va et vient tout en continuant de regarder son partenaire sexuel qui soupirait de plus en plus fort mais qui ne lâchait pas du regard la belle métisse. Avec ces doigts, elle joua avec les testicules. Elle les massaient, les roulaient entre ces doigts, les pressaient légèrement. Elle augmenta la cadence. Peter posa une main sur les cheveux noirs de Bonnie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher des petits cris de plaisir.

Toujours en se fixant, Peter ne cessait de l'exciter avec le seul pouvoir des mots.

 **Ta bouche est parfaite. J'ai hâte de te goûter, de parcourir ma langue sur ta vulve mouillée. J'ai hâte, de te faire perdre la tête.**

Ils avaient tellement envie de passer aux choses sérieuses, mais, ils voulaient faire durer le plaisir. Après 10 minutes d'une merveilleuse fellation, l'ancien Alpha, la stoppa, se baissa pour prendre dans ses bras sa nouvelle convoitise et la plaça délicatement sur le sofa. Il l'embrassa avec passion puis descendit doucement en embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il s'attarda sur ses seins, les malaxant, les suçotant tendrement. Bonnie gémit de plaisir. Elle adorait lorsqu'on s'attardait à sa poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'un homme le faisait aussi bien. Jérémy, Kenny ou autres étaient de bons coup mais Peter était juste au dessus. Cette homme était l'incarnation même du plaisir sexuel. Ce dernier se releva, enleva le pantalon et le tanga de la sorcière. Il lui fit écarter les jambes. Il s'arrêta admirant ce qu'il avait devant lui. La mulâtre avait l'abricot tout épilé. Son clitoris était gonflé par tant de plaisir. Il se pencha et souffla dessus tout en la regardant. Cette dernière se tortillait, elle voulait sa langue. Il embrassa alors l'intérieur de ses cuisses puis donna un premier coup de langue sur le con. Bonnie s'électrisa aussitôt. Il donnait plusieurs coups de langue, tout en insérant un doigt. La sorcière échappa un cri de soulagement. Peter suçota passionnément son clitoris qui ne cessait de gonfler sous ce dangereux traitement. Il avait maintenant inséré, en Bonnie, deux doigts. Elle gémit plus fort. Il accéléra. Sa partenaire sexuelle, tenait fermement la tête du loup-garou. Les yeux fermés, elle savourait chaque douceur que lui faisait ce dernier. Elle dut se stopper car elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Peter, arracha sauvagement un préservatif et le mit tout en la fixant.

 **Es-tu prêtes ?**

 **Baises-moi sauvagement.**

 **Hmm ok, mais mettons-nous alors sur le lino. Je pourrais te prendre de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.**

Avec sa force, Peter poussa le sofa et Bonnie s'allongea aussitôt par terre, les jambes grandement écartés. Il entra en elle doucement et l'embrassa fougueusement puis à peine lâcha t-il ses lèvres, qu'il donnait de grands coups de rein arrachant des cris à Bonnie. Ils ne se détachaient pas des yeux. La sorcière griffait le dos de son partenaire tellement, leur étreinte était fauve. Le lycan ralentit :

 **Es-tu sportive ?**

 **Ça va.**

 **Veux-tu découvrir de nouvelles positions ?**

 **Avec toi toujours.**

Il souleva la sorcière et tint fermement cette dernière par les fesses.

 **Enroules tes jambes autour de moi.**

Elle s'exécuta.

 **Étant un loup-garou, cette position peut-être très intéressante.**

Elle l'embrassa et reprit ses coups de reins toujours aussi violent tout en la regardant. Elle fit de même. Il ne cessa de l'embrasser Ces cris devenant de plus en plus bruyants, les peu de voisins présents pouvaient entendre. Après des minutes qui paraissaient une éternité pour les deux. Il la prit en levrette. Là, Bonnie et Peter, ne purent retenir leurs cris de plaisir. Ils étaient en sueur, leurs cheveux étaient collés à leur peau. Le loup-garou faisait en sorte de faire durer le plaisir en alternant ces assauts lents et rapides. Il ralentissait par moment pour caresser les tétons de la sorcière. Il l'a retourna violemment, la forçant à s'allonger. Le lycan releva les jambes de déesse de la métisse.

 **Bon, on va finir en apothéose. Je vais te faire crier comme pas permis.**

A peine avait-il dit cela, qu'il la pénétra d'un coup légèrement violemment, elle gémit. Peter s'évertua à cogner contre le point G de sa partenaire. Elle cria à en perdre haleine. Son corps tremblait, elle était en transe.

 **Vas-y ! Plus fort ! Continue Peter ! Oh Oui !**

 **Tu aimes ça ? Hein ? Oh ! Tu es carrément délicieuse Bonnie !**

Les yeux du loup redevinrent bleu électrique. La fin était proche. C'est Bonnie qui craqua la première. Elle lâcha un long râle avant d'atteindre l'orgasme. Sa chatte se rétractant autour de sa queue, l'ancien Alpha gicla une quantité assez impressionnante de sperme.

Attendant, de reprendre leurs esprits, Peter se retira et s'allongea à côté de la métisse.

 **Tu es incroyable. Tu es un Dieu.**

Murmura Bonnie encore haletante.

Peter tout sourire et satisfait d'avoir réussi à faire plaisir à celle qu'il connaissait à peine répondit :

 **Si tu savais comme je me suis retenu pour ne pas te faire mienne. Tu dépasses toutes mes attentes.**

Ils s'endormirent à même le sol, sourire aux lèvres. Leur première journée était des plus intense.

 _Héhé, toujours plus chaud. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...J'avais prévenu que cela serait très...érotique..._


	3. Mystic Falls débarque !

Deux jours venaient de s'écouler. Peter et Bonnie avaient appris à se connaître tout en ayant des relations sexuelles à tout va. Tout allait pour le mieux lorsque les amis de Bonnie débarquèrent à Becon Hills ramener la sorcière.

 **Vous êtes sur que c'est ici ?**

 **Lucie ne peut pas se tromper Damon.**

 **Je le sais Caroline mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...**

 **Ah bon ?**

 _Demanda Elena surprise._

Elle savait que les mois passés dans la prison de Kai avait rapproché une de ses meilleures amies avec son petit-ami. Mais parfois, elle se demandait s'il n'y avait pas plus.

 **Bon, on y va ou on prend racines ?**

 _Questionna Enzo impatient._

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble.

 _ **Pendant ce temps,**_

Bonnie et Peter cuisinaient tout en s'amusant. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de la mordiller ou de lui faire des papouilles. Placé derrière la belle métis, il la serrait dans ses bras.

On aurait pu penser qu'il formait un couple. Cependant, ils ne se voyaient pas en couple. Un étrange lien les liait.

 **Pete, arrêtes de faire ça.**

 **De faire quoi ?**

Peter reprit ces papouilles sur le cou de Bonnie. Elle gesticula et rigola sous les caresses.

 **Tu me chatouilles. Pete ar-**

La porte d'entrée vola et les amis de Bonnie se retrouvèrent face à l'étrange couple.

Sentant le danger, Peter se transforma tout comme Damon, Stefan, Enzo, Caroline et Elena. Quant à Jérémy il pointa son arme en direction du loup-garou.

 **Non mais que faites-vous ici ?!**

 _Cria Bonnie choquée._

 **On est là pour te sauver et te ramener à Mystic Falls ! Lâches là !**

 _Répondit Damon prêt à lui sauter dessus._

 **Me sauver ? Vous êtes sérieux ? Je suis venue de mon plein gré.**

Caroline et Elena reprirent aussitôt leur apparence humaine.

 **Comment ça de ton plein gré ? C'est un loup-garou.**

 _Déclara la brune perdue._

 **Tout comme Tyler. Maintenant, repartez.**

Elle s'éloigna non sans donner un regard rassurant à l'ancien Alpha et rejoignit ses amis en les poussant vers la sortie.

 **Bonnie à quoi joues-tu ? On t'a cherché partout, on s'inquiétait, alors que toi, tu batifolais avec un poilu.**

Un grognement de la cuisine se fit entendre.

 **Damon, de une, respectes le et de deux, je fais ce que je veux et quand je veux. Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne.**

 **Tu es partie comme une voleuse !**

 _Répliqua Damon._

 **Et alors !**

 **Et d'ailleurs d'où le connais-tu ?**

 _Intervint Jérémy, l'ex petit-ami de la sorcière._

 **Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Ai-je droit à une vie privée ?**

 **Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça. Tu es une sorcière bordel ! Tu sais très bien que cela peut être dangereux !**

 _Dit Damon énervé._

Sa petite-amie, Elena ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle avait l'impression d'assister à une dispute de couple entre sa meilleure amie et son petit-ami.

 **Justement, c'est dangereux. Contrairement à vous, je suis morte trop de fois pour ne pas profiter de ma vie ! Alors maintenant vous dégagez ! Et surtout, je ne vous remercie pas pour la porte.**

Au moment où Caroline voulait répondre quelque chose, des grognements se firent entendre. La meute de Peter était arrivée en furie dans le salon de ce dernier. Tous les garous avaient senti le sentiment de danger qui émanait de Peter. Derek n'avait pas réfléchit à deux fois et s'était empressé de quitter son loft pour rejoindre son oncle. Les deux clans s'affrontaient du regard.

 **Tout le monde se calme.**

 _Déclara calmement Bonnie._

 **Qui êtes-vous ?**

 _Demanda sèchement Derek sans faire attention à ce qu'avait dit la sorcière._

 **Ce sont des vampires si on fait bien attention aux canines. Je ne pensais pas que cela existait. Bon je ne devrais pas être surpris étant donné que les garous, les kamina ou les kitsune existent... D'ailleurs, une question ? Enfin, plusieurs questions. N'êtes-vous pas censé craindre le soleil ? Et si on se badigeonne d'ail, vous nous fuyez ? Pouvez-vous boire le sang d'un garou ou plutôt d'une autre espèce surnaturelle ? Car, si c'est le cas, nous sommes dans la merde. D'ailleurs, Mason et moi sommes les seuls humains, pouvez-vous nous épargner ? S'il vous plaît ? J'ai plein de choses à vivre vous savez. J'aimerais bien aller en Europe ou-**

 **Tais-toi Stiles !**

Tous ceux de Mystic Falls regardait incrédule l'humain. Comment pouvait-on dire autant de choses en si peu de temps ?

 **Non Derek, je ne me tais pas. J'aimerais vivre ok. Donc, je reprends, où en étais-je ?**

 **Stiles, s'il te plaît.**

Peter avait quitté la cuisine pour se rendre dans le salon.

 **Sympa. Ma porte est défoncée. Je ne suis pas propriétaire...**

 _Continua Peter encore énervé de ces interruptions._

 **Nous allons te rembourser la porte. Nous partons.**

 _Dit aussitôt Elena tout en forçant Damon à en faire de même. Mais la meute empêcha les vampires de quitter l'endroit._

 **Qui êtes-vous ?**

 _Redemanda Derek de ses yeux rouges en ne lâchant pas du regard Damon._

 **Je me présente, je m'appelle Stéphan. Voici Caroline, Enzo, Jérémy, Elena et mon frère Damon. Et la fille que vous voyez proche de Peter est notre amie Bonnie. Et vous ?**

 **Voilà un homme bien élevé ! Je me présente aussi, je suis Mason. Voici, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Liam, Scott, Kira, Allison, Derek et son oncle Peter.**

 **Sympa, ton oncle prend ses copines au berceau...**

 _Répondit sarcastiquement Damon._

Peter grogna. Il s'apprêtait à sauter sur le brun aux yeux bleus lorsque Bonnie le prit par le bras tout en le suppliant du regard. II se calma et revint se placer à côté de la sorcière en ne lâchant pas le contact physique qu'ils avaient.

 **Soumis en plus.**

 _Reprit Damon avec un large sourire sadique._

Ne laissant pas aux loup-garous le temps d'agir, Elena prit la main de son petit-ami et quittèrent à vitesse vampirique l'appartement. Les autres suivirent. Jérémy quitta lui aussi la pièce tout en pointant son arme sur les garous.

Après que les vampires soient partis, la meute se tourna vers Bonnie.

 **Tu ne les rejoins pas ?**

 _Interrogea Derek froidement._

 **Elle est avec moi. Elle est venue pour moi.**

 **Ah bon ? Comment ça ?**

 _Fit Stiles piqué par la curiosité._

 **Ce ne sont pas vos problèmes. Si vous pouviez vous aussi partir s'il vous plaît ?**

Mais personne ne daigna bouger. Les vampires pouvaient toujours revenir après leur départ.

 **Je vais bien. Je vous dirai tout après-demain. Maintenant laissez-nous, on cuisinait.**

Ils quittèrent tous l'appartement de Peter sans être convaincus.

Se retrouvant enfin seuls, Bonnie et Peter s'affalèrent sur le canapé.

 **Et ben dis donc, Damon n'est pas commode. C'est ton ex ?**

 **Même pas...**

 **Tu sors avec lui ?**

 _S'exclama le loup-garou avec une pointe de jalousie._

 **Non.**

 **Qui est-ce ?**

 **Le copain de ma meilleure amie...**

Peter regarda Bonnie sans comprendre. Il était réellement persuadé qu'ils se passaient quelque chose entre eux. L'ancien Alpha n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il fallait qu'il découvre ce qui les liait.

Se laissant bercer par le silence, ils constatèrent bien trop tard que le plat cramait. Ils se levèrent en vitesse et reprirent lentement les habitudes qu'ils avaient installé.


	4. Fais un choix

Peter se rendit chez Derek, son neveu, afin de discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. La discussion fut houleuse.

 **Des vampires ? Tu as ramené des putains de vampires à Beacon Hills.**

 _Dit son neveu excédé._

 **Écoutez, je ne savais pas que cette fille était liée aux vampires.**

 **Est-ce une vampire aussi ?**

 _Demanda Stiles._

 **Non, c'est une sorcière.**

 **Génial... Et vous êtes quoi tous les deux ?**

 _Questionna Isaac._

 **Cela concerne ma vie privée.**

 **Elle ne l'est plus lorsque tu nous amènes des vampires.**

 _Renchérit Stiles._

 **Le débat est-il sur le fait que j'ai une rencontré une magnifique femme ou sur le fait qu'elle ait pour amis des vampires ?**

 **Tu dois la renvoyer chez elle.**

 _Déclara froidement Derek._

 **Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?**

 _Questionna Mason._

 **Personnellement, je suis ravie d'apprendre qu'il y ait du mouvement dans sa vie privée. Il va de l'avant. C'est positif.**

 _Ajouta ce dernier._

 **Merci.**

 _Murmura Peter à l'encontre de son ami._

Mason, était le seul ami de Peter. Le jeune homme, l'écoutait, le conseillait, lui faisait changer les idées quand il n'allait pas bien...Mason était l'une des raisons de sa survie jusqu'à maintenant.

 **Je suis d'accord avec Derek. Tu dois la renvoyer chez elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle nous apporte ces problèmes. On en a assez.**

 **Oh c'est juste ça Stiles ? Vraiment ? Le fait que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un n'a rien à voir ?**

 **Oui cela n'a rien à voir.**

 **Tout comme moi. Maintenant, si personne n'a de véritables raisons, j'ai des choses à faire.**

Peter quitta le loft de très mauvaise humeur. Il voulait revoir Bonnie, elle arrivait toujours à le calmer.

 _Pendant ce temps, dans une maison de Beacon Hills._

 **Je vois que vous avez déjà trouvé un logement.**

 **Bonnie, tu dois retourner avec nous à Mystic Falls. C'est un nid à loup-garou ici. De plus, c'est l'espèce la plus dangereuse !**

 _Déclara Damon en regardant droit dans les yeux la meilleure amie de sa petite-amie._

 **Et ? En quoi cela me concerne ?**

 **Tu es une sorcière liée aux vampires !**

 **Je vois, tu penses donc que je suis aux services des vampires ? Ai-je prêté allégeance ?**

 **Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.**

 **Vraiment Damon ?**

 **Bon écoutez, de toute manière, tu comptais rester une semaine non ?**

 _Intervint Stefan._

 **Exact.**

 **Ben,étant donné que nous sommes ici. Nous allons attendre la fin de la semaine pour ensuite repartir à Mystic Falls.**

 **Ne me dérangez pas. Ceci est un coin tranquille. Profitez des jours restants.**

 **C'est ça...**

 _Grogna Damon._

 **Damon, pouvons-nous parler en privé ? Maintenant ?**

 _Demanda fermement la sorcière._

Ils sortirent tous les deux et s'éloignèrent des oreilles indiscrètes.

 **Tu dois passer à autre chose Damon.**

 **Et si, je ne veux pas ?**

 **Tu rigoles ? Tu as été incapable de larguer Elena. Je t'ai attendu. J'ai failli à mon rôle de meilleure amie pour toi.**

 **Bonnie, nous étions dans la prison-monde de Kai. On pensait ne jamais revenir.**

 **Et tu croyais que cela m'empêcherait de ne pas me sentir coupable ?**

 **Non. Je sais que je n'ai pas assuré.**

 **Tu voulais continuer alors que nous étions de retour ! Je t'ai demandé de faire un choix et tu l'as fait.**

 **Tu m'as demandé de choisir entre Elena et toi. Ce n'est pas juste.**

 **Tu l'aimes Damon, je respecte. Respectes le mien de partir de l'avant. Tu ne peux pas tout avoir.**

 **Tu sais très bien qui j'aime.**

 **Oui, je le sais. C'est pourquoi tu vas retourner voir Elena et lui proposer plein d'activités. Profitez de ces jours de repos. Je suis ici pour Peter et j'aime bien ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Je vais d'ailleurs repartir chez lui. Il a sûrement dû terminer avec sa meute.**

La sorcière se retourna prête à partir mais le vampire aux yeux bleus l'attrapa par le bras et se plaque contre elle. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

 **Bonnie ? Si tu retournes le voir, il n'y aura plus d'espoir entre nous.**

 **Il n'y en a plus.**

 **Offres-moi un dernier baiser.**

 **Da-**

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase car ses lèvres se scellèrent aux lèvres du vampire. Ce fut un baiser fougueux où leurs langues s'entrelaçaient, leurs mains profitaient de la peau de l'autre.

La métis s'en alla sans dire un mot. Damon était satisfait de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il savait que Peter remarquerait qu'elle avait une odeur différente sur elle.

 **Ah, te voilà.**

 **Oui, je suis de retour... Pourquoi me fixes-tu ainsi Peter ?**

 **Je pensais que tu allais discuter pas en voir un autre.**

 **Comment ça ?**

 **As-tu oublié que je sens les humeurs et les odeurs corporelles ?**

 **Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.**

 **Ce n'est pas mon problème. Après tout, nous passons que du bon temps. Tu es libre d'aimer qui tu veux et de le faire avec qui tu veux Bonnie.**

Cette dernière se força de ne rien ressentir. Mais, elle savait que son cœur se serrait.

Bien qu'il avait fixé des limites à leur relation, Peter ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu.

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Le loup-garou décida alors de remplir le contrat qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Il s'approcha tel un félin vers elle, l'entoura de ses bras musclés et l'embrassa sur le cou tout en massant sa poitrine. Il lui arracha le t-shirt Le soutien eut le même traitement. Peter la plaqua contre un mur et suçota ses seins. Bonnie ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il s'attarda ensuite sur ces lèvres. La sorcière ôta son pantalon et son boxer, elle en fit de même avec Peter. Se retrouvant enfin libérés de leurs habits, l'ancien Alpha porta Bonnie. Celle-ci entoura la taille de son partenaire de ses magnifiques jambes. Il la pénétra lentement. Dès qu'il fut complètement en elle, Peter la regarda de ces yeux bleus lycantropiques. Ils se jaugèrent en silence et sans prier garde, le loup-garou la pénétra de nouveau d'un coup sec. Ils gémirent.

Peter continuait de prendre lentement Bonnie, leur respiration était certes saccadée mais coordonnée. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient.

Peu après ce petit échauffement, il allongea la métis sur la longue table de la salle à manger. Elle écarta grandement ses jambes, prêtes à accueillir la queue dure et gonflée de son partenaire. Il ne se fit pas prier et il enchaîna des va-et-vient sauvages, arrachant des cris à sa partenaire. Ils gémirent de plus en plus forts. Ils se fichaient de savoir si on pouvait les entendre, ils étaient dans leur bulle.

L'atmosphère était électrique, ils n'avaient jamais été attiré de cette manière pour quelqu'un.

Cela faisait bien dix minutes, que Peter labourait Bonnie. Il voulait posséder une autre chose.

 **Je n'ai pas encore la chance de posséder tes fesses.**

 **Vraiment ? Vas-y !**

 **Je reviens.**

Elle se leva et se pencha sur la table en attendant son amant. Il réapparu avec un tube de gel et un nouveau préservatif. Enfin prêt, il pénétra un doigt tout en massant son clitoris. Bonnie bougeait au rythme des va-et-vient. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour lui introduire un deuxième doigt.

Après avoir pris soin de préparer son fessier. Il la pénétra lentement. Arrivé à la base de sa queue, il se stoppa pour qu'elle s'habitue. Il reprit de lent va-et-vient tout en caressant de temps en temps son clitoris.

 **Vas-y Pete. Baises-moi.**

Il s'exécuta en donnant de grand coup de rein. Sa queue était à l'étroit et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus retenir longtemps sa jouissance sous ce traitement. Donc, le lycan prit fermement Bonnie à la taille et la besogna à une vitesse soutenue.

La sorcière tremblait, elle allait bientôt jouir. Sentant son orgasme venir, Peter accéléra ces coups de rein. Elle ne mit pas de temps à jouir tout comme lui. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol reprenant leur respiration. Bien qu'ils avaient tous les deux chauds, Bonnie se rapprocha de son amant et plaça sa tête sur le torse. Peter la prit dans ses bras. Ils étaient tout les deux pensifs. Une semaine était peu, ils voulaient plus.

Damon et Isaac étaient à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Chacun de leur côté, ils n'avaient rien raté des retrouvailles.

Ne les apercevant plus, Isaac partit en trombe pour se changer les idées. Il se dirigea vers la forêt énervé.

Damon qui n'avait rien raté, suivit le lycan.

 **Qui me suit ?**

 **Moi.**

Isaac se retourna vivement. Il s'était transformé sans le savoir. Le vampire en fit de même.

 **Que me veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur.**

 **Tu crois que je le suis !**

 _Cria Damon._

 **Je sais que tu veux Peter. Moi je veux Bonnie. On pourrait s'associer.**

 _Termina t-il._

 **Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'associer avec un ennemi.**

 **Où vois-tu des ennemis ?**

 _Répondit Damon avec un sourire en coin._

 **Laisses-moi tranquille. Ce que je ressens ne te concerne pas.**

 **Certes, mais on veut la même chose: Détruire, cette relation. Ma proposition tient toujours. Retrouves-moi cette nuit à minuit, ici-même.**

Damon partit à la vitesse vampirique sans laisser le temps à Isaac de répondre.

Le loup-garou s'assit contre un arbre, il devait choisir entre sa meute qui ne voulait en aucun cas s'approcher des vampires et son cœur. Il aimait Peter mais il n'avait jamais assumé cette amour. Seuls Stiles et Mason étaient au courant. L'ancien Alpha n'était pas apprécié des autres membres de la meute. Seul Mason, l'appréciait. A l'annonce de leur rupture, l'hyperactif était content. Mais, il voyait son ami dépérir jour après jour. Et maintenant, une semaine après leur rupture, Peter avait trouvé quelqu'un. Stiles était plus qu'énervé, l'ancien Alpha avait bien vite oublié son « amour ».

Isaac était perdu, quel choix allait-il faire ?


	5. Célibat

Minuit approchait à grand pas. Tout le monde était serein, sauf deux personnes. Isaac parce qu'il devait prendre une décision d'une grande importance et Damon, parce qu'il espérait que le loup accepte son aide afin de détruire la relation entre Peter et Bonnie.

 _Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée..._

 _Chez Scott_

 **Cet imbécile, ce crétin, cet idiot, ce connard...**

 **Stiles, as-tu fini ?**

 **Non, tu m'as coupé ! Ce con va le payer très cher.**

 **Mais pourquoi ? Tant que les vampires n'ont rien fait...**

Stiles se tût, il avait oublié que personne ne savait que Peter avait eu une relation amoureuse avec Isaac.

 **Vu le silence cela concernerait plutôt Isaac et Peter. Mais, il me semble que cela soit fini, non ? Enfin s'il fait ce qu'il a fait, il n'est forcément plus en couple avec Isaac.**

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et ne put sortir un son de sa bouche. Il se demandait comment son meilleur ami avait su pour Peter et Isaac.

 **Comment as-tu su ? Personne hormis Mason et moi étions au courant.**

 _Murmura t-il._

 **Vous me prenez tous pour un idiot. Je vous laisse croire cela, mais je sais beaucoup de choses.**

L'hyperactif scrutait son ami. C'est comme s'il le redécouvrait. Trop obnubilé par les problèmes de la meute, il avait oublié la complexité, la curiosité qu'était son meilleur ami.

 **Écoutes Stiles, Peter avait l'air fou amoureux d'Isaac. Par contre, cela m'a été très difficile de distinguer l'amour que portait Isaac pour lui. Il a perdu la tête, il est revenu à la vie, il a terrorisé tout Beacon Hill, mais cela n'en reste pas moins un humain et j'ai toujours su qu'il avait en fond de lui, des restes de son ancienne personnalité. Isaac n'a pas assumé aimer Peter. Peter a rencontré quelqu'un qui le voit comme une personne avec aussi bien ses défauts que ses qualités. Il est heureux et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre d'être heureux. Laisses le se reconstruire Stiles. Il fait d'énormes efforts et vous n'êtes jamais satisfaits...Ce n'est pas Dieu, c'est un simple homme comme toi et moi avec son histoire, son caractère et son parcours. Isaac l'a perdu tout seul. Laisses Peter vivre comme il le souhaite.**

Stiles était décidément décontenancé. Depuis quand Scott McCall était devenu un être mature ? L'hyperactif hocha seulement la tête. Pour le coup, il n'avait rien à dire. Quant à Scott, il souriait et fixait son ami de ses yeux marrons.

 **Bon, on mange quoi ?**

Demanda Scott voulant passer une soirée comme ils en faisaient avant qu'il ne devienne un loup-garou.

 _Chez les amis de Bonnie_

 **Bon, on fait quoi ce soir ?**

 _Interrogea Caroline de bonne humeur._

 **On pourrait se balader, cette ville est vraiment sympathique.**

 _Répondit Stefan tout en enlaçant sa bien-aimée._

 **On pourrait oui...Mais, Damon et Enzo sont partis se nourrir. Elena et Jérémy, que voulez-vous faire ?**

 **J'attends Damon.**

 **J'ai envie de me défouler...On va en boîte de nuit ?**

Caroline, Stefan et Elena se figèrent et observèrent Jérémy.

 **Tu- tu veux aller en boîte ?**

 _Questionna Elena avec de gros yeux._

 **Oui, j'ai 21 ans et à part régler les problèmes de vampires, je ne vis plus. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ici ?**

Caroline jeta un coup d'œil à son amie et son petit-ami.

 **C'est une super bonne idée !**

 _Cria t-elle._

 **Je suis excitée comme une puce, on va s'éclater. Je recherche une boîte de nuit. Et je dois aussi me préparer. Allez Elena, on a tellement de chose à faire !**

Elle entraîna avec elle une Elena désabusée sous le regard rieur de Stefan.

 **Cette fille est incroyable.**

 _Déclara Stefan rêveur._

 _Chez Peter_

 **Arrêtes Bon ! Tu me chatouilles !**

 **Je le sais.**

Bonnie sauta sur Peter et l'embrassa jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

 **Que veux-tu que je te cuisines ?**

 **Hé, je t'aide à cuisiner.**

 **Tu as plutôt intérêt.**

 _Dit Peter tout en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la sorcière._

 **Bon, pâtes aux olives vertes te tentes ?**

 **Oh que oui.**

 _Répondit la métis._

 _Chez les amis de Bonnie_

 **Damon ! Ça va ?**

 **Oui ça va.**

Elena resta plantée face à lui en lui indiquant ce quel portait.

 **Oui Elena ?**

 **Ma tenue ?**

 **Oui tu es très sexy. Où comptes aller ?**

 **On va en boîte.**

 **« On » ?**

 **Oui, « on ».**

 **Non.**

 **Allez, ça va être sympa.**

 _Déclara Elena tout en se trémoussant contre son petit-ami._

 **Non, je n'en ai pas envie. Mais vous pouvez aller.**

Damon se dégagea de l'emprise d'Elena et avança vers le bar et se servit un verre de whisky.

 **Tu ne penses pas avoir assez bu ?**

 **Es-tu ma mère ? Je ne le pense pas donc laisses-moi en paix.**

 **Que se passe t-il ? Depuis que Bonnie est partie sans rien dire, tu as complètement changé !**

 **Elle n'avait pas à partir comme ça, c'est tout ! Et s'il se passait quelque chose à Mystic Falls ?!**

 **Elle est humaine Damon ! Laisses là vivre sa vie !**

 **Elle peut très bien la vivre à Mystic Falls !**

 **Pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureux pour elle ? Elle a rencontré quelqu'un !**

 **Oui, un loup-garou ! De la pire espèce en plus !**

 **Quoi ? Tu aurai préféré que ce soit un vampire?!**

 **Peut-être Elena ! Fout moi la paix !**

Elena souffla bruyamment.

 **Aurai-tu préféré qu'elle soit avec toi ?**

 **Quoi ?! Mais où vas-tu pêché ça ?**

 **Ce n'est pas une réponse ça ! J'en déduis que la réponse est oui. Juste pour savoir, s'est-il passé quelque chose lorsque vous étiez dans l'autre monde ?**

Damon ne répondit pas, trop occupé à admirer son verre.

 **Et vous n'avez même pas la décence de me le dire !**

En larmes, Elena sortit vivement de la maison. Caroline qui était à l'étage, descendit à vitesse vampirique afin de la rejoindre. Quant à Stefan et Enzo, ils descendirent calmement les marches.

 **Je pense qu'une petite discussion s'impose Damon.**

 _Dit Enzo._

 _Dehors_

 **Elena, Elena !**

 **Quoi ?**

 **Attends-moi.**

 **Étais-tu au courant ?**

 **De ?**

 **De Damon et Bonnie ?!**

 **Comment aurai-je pu savoir ? Mais j'avais des doutes.**

 **Et il ne t'es jamais venue à l'idée de venir m'en parler ?**

 **Et que t'aurai-je dis Elena ? Je t'écoutes. Arrêtes un peu !**

Elena marcha sans savoir où elle allait.

 **Elena arrêtes-toi immédiatement. Écoutes, ce soir, on va faire la tête et l'on va penser à autre chose.**

 **Comment veux-tu que je pense à autre chose alors que je viens de perdre l'homme de ma vie !**

 **Ce soir, on va s'éclater comme des folles et demain, on ira voir Bonnie.**

 **Excuses-moi ?! Parce qu tu crois que je vais parler à cette connasse ?!**

 **Elena, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis...**

 **Ah parce que c'est moi la méchante ? Elle m'a volé mon petit-ami alors que je lui avait dit à quel point je l'aimais ! Quelle amie fait ce genre de choses ?! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! D'ailleurs qu'est ce que je fous encore à Beacon Hill, je rentre demain à Mystic Falls et je me casse !**

 **Elena... Jérémy a besoin de se défouler..Tout comme toi. Faisons la fête et demain, on fera une journée toutes les deux, histoire de discuter.**

Caroline s'approcha de la brune et l'enlaça.

 **Que vais-je faire ?**

 _Renifla la sosie._

 **Maintenant ? Rien. Tu vas sécher tes larmes. Je vais appeler Stefan et je vais lui demander qu'ils nous rejoignent-**

 **Damon peut rester. Je ne veux pas le voir.**

 **Damon ne viendra.**

Pendant qu'elle consolait son amie, la blonde prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Stefan. Ils devaient coûte que coûte se changer les idées.

 _Chez les amis de Bonnie_

 **Cette discussion n'est pas terminée.**

 **Quelle discussion ? C'est un procès plutôt.**

 **Arrêtes un peu Damon. Tu n'es qu'un crétin. Tu as brisé la relation que ton frère avait avec Elena pour ça... Imbécile !**

Jérémy qui était descendu peu après les deux autres, était plus qu'excédé. Non seulement Damon avait fait du mal à sa sœur mais il l'avait blessé car il aimait toujours Bonnie.

 **Gilbert ! Restes tranquille !**

 _Cria Enzo tout en barrant le chemin de ce dernier qui était prêt à se battre avec Damon._

 **On doit y aller. Damon, tu peux rester ruminer si tu le souhaites.**

Le brun aux yeux bleus grimaça et les trois autres hommes quittèrent la maison. Il attendit 20 minutes avant de lui aussi quitter la maison. Il avait un rendez-vous avec un loup-garou de la pire espèce.

 _Dans la forêt._

 **Isaac ?!**

 **Ah te voilà ! Depuis le temps que tu es sur Terre, tu devrais connaître les heures non ?**

Damon rigola.

 **Excuses-moi. Je suis ravi que tu sois là.**

 **Ce n'est pas par gaieté de cœur.**

 **Moi non plus.**

 **Parfait. Alors que comptes-tu faire ?**

 **Dans un premier temps, j'aimerais savoir qui est cet homme. Son passé pourrait nous servir.**

 **Euh...Je ne suis pas sûr-**

 **Tu veux qu'ils arrêtent de se voir oui ou non ?**

 **Oui.**

 **Alors donnes-moi des infos à faire froid dans le dos.**

 **C'est un psychopathe.**

 **Oui comme la plupart des êtres surnaturelles.**

 _Répondit Damon en roulant des yeux._

 **Il a coupé en deux sa nièce pour devenir Alpha.**

 **Wow, ça c'est violent ! J'aime continu.**

 **Il est revenu d'entre les morts en hantant une amie.**

 **Pardon ?!**

 **Et bien, son neveu, Derek, l'avait tué. Mais, il est revenu à la vie en pourchassant Lydia, la blonde vénitienne que tu as vu chez Peter le jour-**

 **Oui, je vois.**

 _Dit froidement le vampire._

 **Et bien, il hantait Lydia partout afin qu'elle le ressuscite. Ce qu'elle fit contre son gré. Il a tué un bon nombre de personnes à Beacon Hill. Après sa résurrection, il a tenté à plusieurs reprises de nous tuer afin de redevenir Alpha. Il a fait un séjour en hôpital psychiatrique dans la section des êtres surnaturelles. Oui, il existe dans notre hôpital psychiatrique une section pour les êtres surnaturelles mais c'est un secret bien évidemment.**

 **Oh...Tu aimes vraiment ce type ?!**

 **C'est un type bien. Il a beaucoup souffert.**

 **Pourquoi ?**

 **Toute sa famille est morte lors d'un incendie criminel. C'était des chasseurs, les Argent. Il y avait une folle parmi eux, Kate. Elle a dragué Derek et a brûlé leur maison. Peter était dedans. Pendant huit ans, il est resté à l'hôpital. Et, j'allais oublier Peter a une fille.**

 **Pardon ?! Où est-elle ?**

 **Elle a passé toute sa vie en coyotte et maintenant, elle est partie à la recherche de sa mère, une cinglée qui veut à tout prix l'assassiner. Lorsque Malia avait 5 ans, Le loup du désert, sa mère biologique, a assassiné sa mère d'adoption ainsi que sa sœur. Heureusement, Malia a survécu, cependant, sa mère a retenté de la tuer. Depuis elle l'a pourchasse afin de la tuer. Après avoir fait cela, elle veut reprendre sa vie de coyotte. Malia est une fille...sauvage..**

 **C'est quoi ce bordel ! Bon, je pense qu'on a pas mal d'informations.**

 **C'est un début.**

 **C'est suffisant.**

 **Non. Quand on connaît Peter, il est facile de lui pardonner. Il a vécut des choses vraiment difficiles...**

 **Comme tout le monde.**

 **Peter est un être adorable.**

 **Vous êtes vraiment dérangés ici. Moi qui me croyait dingue... Là, ce n'est plus de mon niveau.**

Isaac rigola. Damon le fixa.

 **Un problème ?**

 _Demanda le loup-garou aux aguets._

 **Non. Cependant, que fais-tu maintenant ?**

 **Bah, je suis là, en face de toi.**

Damon sourit sournoisement. Isaac recula par instinct.

 **Je veux dire après notre rendez-vous.**

 **Rien.**

 **Cela te dit de passer la nuit à découvrir la vie d'un vampire timbré ?**

 **Euh... Si tu oses quoi que ce soit. Je n'hésiterai pas à te mordre.**

Le grand frère Salvatore leva les bras en signe de paix.

 **Je ne te toucherai pas. Je suis depuis une heure, un vampire célibataire et j'ai envie de m'amuser ! Allez viens, on discutera de notre plan !**

 **Ok, on y va.**

 _Déclara simplement Isaac._


	6. Fiesta !

La fête battait son plein dans la boîte. Elena, Jérémy, Stephan et Enzo tentaient de s'amuser. Jérémy se noyait dans l'alcool, Enzo et Stephan essayèrent de le raisonner. Elena draguait et hypnotisait tous les hommes qui croisaient son chemin. Caroline entreprit de la calmer.

Dans un bar de Beacon Hills

 **Tu bois beaucoup.**

 **Ça coupe la soif de sang.**

 **Ah.**

 **Bon, on est pas là pour se regarder dans le blanc des yeux mais pour s'amuser. Tu vois cette jeune fille sympathique ?**

Damon désigna une belle rousse au teint pâle, aux cheveux mi-long et aux yeux verts. Ladite femme fixait elle aussi les deux garçons. Le brun aux yeux bleus fit un sourire des plus aguicheurs. La rousse s'avança vers eux.

 **Bonsoir. Que font deux beaux jeunes hommes dans un coin pareil ?**

 **C'est dans ces « coins » que l'on s'amuse le plus.**

Répondit l'aîné des Salvatore d'un ton dragueur.

Isaac, qui était à côté, n'osait pas parler. Il les observait tout en sirotant son whisky. Sans crier garde, Damon hypnotisa la fille.

 **Tu es belle, ton sang sent si bon.** Damon renifla le cou de la jeune inconnue. Il déposa quelques chastes baisers avant de léchouiller son cou. **On va quitter ce bar, on ira chez toi, je boirai ton sang en silence et ensuite on s'amusera un peu.**

Isaac écarquilla les yeux.

 **Tu fais quoi là ? Tu es malade ?!**

 **Chut. Calmes-toi, je l'ai hypnotisée. Elle ne s'en souviendra pas demain.**

Isaac avait des yeux de poisson, la bouche grande ouverte. Son acolyte du soir rigola.

 **Allez viens !**

Ils quittèrent tous les trois le bar.

Chez Peter

 **Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?**

 **Te rappelles-tu de l'appel de tout à l'heure ?**

 **Oui.**

 **Jérémy m'a dit que Damon avait plaqué Elena. Apparemment, il n'a pas été tendre. Il m'a insulté et m'a dit que c'était de ma faute. Elena repartira aujourd'hui tout comme Jérémy.**

Peter enlaça tendrement Bonnie qui versait silencieusement quelques larmes.

 **Quelle erreur de m'être rapprochée de lui. Je savais que cela finirait mal.**

 **Vous étiez coincés. Vous ne pensiez pas revenir.**

 **Tu es si compréhensif.**

Dit-elle en reniflant.

 **On a tous un passé.**

La sorcière fit un léger sourire. Elle posa sa tête contre le torse de son amant.

Chez Derek

 **Où est Isaac ?**

Demanda Stiles.

 **J'aimerais bien le savoir...**

Répondit Derek en regardant par la fenêtre.

 **Pas moyen de l'avoir au téléphone.**

Répliqua Scott tout en rangeant son téléphone.

 **Et où est Peter ? Il compte ne plus venir ?**

Redemanda le fils du Sherif.

 **Il est sûrement avec Bonnie.**

Dit Mason enjoué.

 **Cela te fait plaisir hein ? Peter s' est amouraché d'une jeune sorcière proche des vampires !**

 **Il a le droit d'être heureux. Pour une fois que quelqu'un l'accepte ouvertement...**

Stiles lança un regard sévère à Mason. Il savait ce qu'il voulait dire.

 **Bon, il est tard. On se revoit demain après-midi. Je vais, pour ma part, chercher Isaac.**

Déclara l'Alpha.

 **On peut t'accompagner.**

Déclara Jackson motivé. Le reste de la meute hochèrent la tête approuvant l'idée.

 **Non. Il est tard. Reposez-vous. Vous en avez besoin. C'est à moi de faire ça. Je suis l'Alpha et il vit chez moi.**

 **Au revoir. Tiens-nous au courant.**

Dit Lydia en partant.

Se retrouvant seul, Derek regardait pensivement par la fenêtre.

 **« Mai où es-tu Isaac ? »**

Chez la jeune femme rousse.

 **Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?**

Demanda t-elle aguicheuse.

 **C'est bon pour moi.**

Répondit Isaac en se plaçant contre un mur et en croisant les bras.

 **Allez détends-toi ! Veux-tu te détendre au moins ?**

Demanda Damon tout en enlaçant la pulpeuse rousse.

Il embrassa son cou et sortit les crocs. Il se délecta de quelques gouttes de sang. Le loup-garou observait fasciné et un peu apeuré ce spectacle. La jeune fille rigolait.

 **Ma jolie, apportes-nous du whisky s'il te plaît**. Damon fixa le jeune Lahey, il sourit. **Alors ?**

 **C'est étrange. Elle n'a pas mal ?**

 **Si, mais je l'ai hypnotisée.**

La jeune fille rousse arriva avec une bouteille et trois verres.

Damon s'installa à côté de la fille. Il invita de la main Isaac à les rejoindre.

 **Au fait, quel est ton prénom ?**

Questionna Isaac tout en s'assaillant.

 **Melinda.**

 **Melinda. Peux-tu nous servir trois verres de whisky ?**

Ajouta mielleusement Damon.

 **Je ne bois pas.**

Répliqua Isaac froidement. Cependant, il ne voulait pas paraître distant.

 **Tu as peur d'être saoul ?**

 **Non. L'alcool ne me fait rien.**

 **Vraiment ?** Dit Melinda impressionnée. **Prouve-le nous.**

Isaac réfléchit et accepta finalement d'un hochement de tête.

 **J'aime bien cette fille.**

Termina Damon.

Dans Beacon Hills.

Derek chercha partout Isaac, il finit par se retrouver dans un bar miteux aux bords de la ville. A cette heure, plus personne ne tenait debout. Les différentes odeurs ne permettaient pas de reconnaître une autre odeur que celle d'Isaac qui planait encore légèrement. Après, s'être fait aborder par des filles complètement soûlent voire défoncées. Il quitta le lieu de mauvaise humeur.

 **« Bon sang ! A quoi joues-tu Isaac ? Où es-tu ? Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de traîner dehors alors qu'il y a des vampires dans les environs ? »**

Il rentra dans sa Camaro et décida de rentrer et de le questionner à son retour.

Chez Melinda

 **Wow ! Mais comment fais-tu ?!**

S'écria t-elle complètement choquée par la sobriété d'Isaac.

 **C'est un loup-garou.**

 **Que fais-tu Damon ?! Pourquoi lui dis-tu ma nature ?**

 **Relaxe, elle ne s'en souviendra plus.**

Isaac marmonna une insulte. Le vampire rigola. Ce dernier se leva d'un coup et frappa dans ses mains. Melinda totalement alcoolisée sursauta.

 **Bon, on passe aux choses sérieuses.**

Déclara t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Isaac fixait sa bouche sans pouvoir s'en détacher. La rousse faisait de même. Le jeune loup-garou s'était repris bien vite contrairement à l'autre. Damon tendit sa main vers Melinda. Elle accepta. Il la fit tourner sur elle-même.

 **Regarde-moi cette beauté Isaac. Je sens qu'on va passer un bon moment.**

Damon plaqua à vitesse vampirique la rousse. Encore à vitesse vampirique, il la déshabilla. Totalement nue, il s'écarta pour qu'Isaac puisse regarder le corps de la jeune fille.

 **Es-tu gay ?**

Demanda subitement le brun aux yeux azurs.

 **Oui. Mais je peux coucher avec une fille.**

Assura le blond.

 **Donc, tu es Bi.**

 **Non, je suis gay. Je n'aime que les hommes.**

L'aîné des Salvatore pencha sa tête sur le côté. Puis se remit droit.

 **Ok. Bon, à table !**

Blagua le beau vampire tout en se transformant. Il se retourna et mordit de nouveau sa proie dans le cou. Après s'être restauré, il invita tout le monde dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

A peine fussent ils tous rentrer que Damon se déshabilla et déshabilla Isaac. Ce dernier fixait son corps totalement surpris. Il était tellement prit dans ses pensées qu'il ne faisait pas attention à Melinda qui avait déjà en bouche le beau brun ténébreux. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il observa la scène. Il sentit son bas-ventre se réveiller doucement. Damon ne put s'empêcher de fixait le pénis du loup-garou.

 **Et ben, c'est un sacré morceau de viande !**

Le jeune Lahey ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Damon rigola et fit signe à Isaac de s'installer sur le lit.

De plus en plus excité par la fellation que faisait Melinda, il ne put s'empêcher de mettre une main sur sa queue. Il massa lentement ses parties génitaux. Et dès qu'il entendit l'aîné des Salvatore gémir faiblement, il se branla lentement tout en caressant son torse.

Isaac ne fixait pas Melinda mais Damon, ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ce corps d'Apollon. Il scrutait chaque partie de ce corps, son esprit s'évada.

Il s'imaginait posséder ce corps, balader ses mains, avaler cette queue magnifique et bien faite. Il voulait s'offrir à lui.

Le jeune Lahey ne remarqua pas qu'il commençait à gémir et bougeait lentement son bassin.

Damon, stoppa cette délicieuse pipe et ordonna à la jeune femme de se mettre à quatre pattes. Cependant, il ne dicta pas que ça. Il lui ordonna de sucer Isaac.

Damon entra lentement en elle. Melinda ne put se retenir de gémir. Après quelques va-et-vient, elle enleva la main d'Isaac et fixa avec de gros yeux l'objet qu'elle devait assouvir.

 **Wow, en te voyant, on n'aurait pas dit...** Elle refixa la queue du jeune blond. **Bon, mets-toi à genoux s'il te plaît.**

Il ne se fit pas prier. Au moment où il sentit la chaude bouche de Melinda, il mit la tête en arrière tout en gémissant.

 **« Elle est vraiment douée »** Se dit-il.

Elle serrait sa bouche autour de cette queue, tendue à l'extrême, tout en jouant malicieusement avec sa langue.

Isaac massait lentement ses testicules tout en profitant de chaque seconde de plaisir. Plusieurs frissons parcouraient son corps nu.

Damon arrêta sa pénétration.

 **A ton tour le loup-garou !**

Isaac revint lentement à lui et prit la place de Damon.

2h plus tard.

Après avoir de nouveau été hypnotisée par le vampire qui voulait qu'elle ne raconte à personne cette soirée. Elle s'affala sur le lit, épuisée.

Isaac et Damon s'installèrent dans le salon, tout en sirotant du whisky. Ils se remettaient lentement des efforts fournis précédemment.

 **C'était la première fois que tu le faisais à trois ?**

 **Oui et toi ?**

Damon le fixa en faisant de gros yeux.

 **J'ai plus de 100 ans.**

 **Ah..J'avais oublié ce détails.**

Isaac se mit à rire.

 **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **Je viens de me rendre compte que je viens de partager une fille avec un centenaire !**

Damon l'accompagna dans son rire.

Après s'être calmés, le silence s'installa.

 **Bon.** Fit Damon. **Il faut qu'on parle de choses sérieuses.**

Durant la matinée

Isaac rentra au loft en somnolant. Il avait passé la fin de la nuit et le début de la matinée à parler du projet de détruire le couple Peter/Bonnie. Il s'était douché et avait eu le temps de nettoyer ses habits avant de rentrer. Damon était resté chez la fille car il ne comptait plus repartir dans la maison où vivait son frère et les autres vampires.

A peine avait-il ouvert la porte du loft qu'une voix énervé se fit entendre.

 **Enfin te voilà ! Peux-tu nous expliquer où tu étais ?!**


	7. Mission destruction

**Comment ça où j'étais ?**

Tenta dans un premier temps Isaac.

 **Oui ? Tu sais, c'est le matin ! Où étais-tu ?!**

Demanda Stiles de mauvaise humeur.

 **On a tenté de te joindre toute la soirée voire la nuit !**

Continua l'hyperactif.

 **Je suis libre à ce que je sache.**

 **Des vampires sont dans la ville et toi tu te balades inconsciemment !**

 **Il ne peut rien m'arriver Derek.**

 **Tu as raison, lorsque tu fera face aux vampires, rappelles-toi bien de ta phrase.**

 **Que faisais-tu dans un bar miteux ?**

Ajouta Jackson soupçonneux.

 **J'aime bien m'y rendre de temps en temps.**

 **Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?**

Poursuivit Lydia.

 **Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas.**

Derek passa devant lui. Se sentant enfin libéré de la discussion avec son Alpha et la meute, il se remit à marcher mais il déchanta bien vite.

 **Tu t'es lavé ?**

Questionna soudainement le ténébreux.

 **Non...**

 **Tu vas me faire croire que tu sens comme ça depuis hier matin ?**

Isaac ne répondit pas. Derek soupira. Mason fit son entrée.

 **Ah Isaac ! Ça va ? Où étais-tu ? Tu m'as inquiété.**

 **Ça va aller. J'avais besoin de souffler, me changer les idées.**

 **Tu veux qu'on en parle ?**

 **Non, ça va aller. Je vais aller dormir.**

Dit froidement Isaac. Il savait que Mason était proche de Peter et il ne voulait pas lui parler.

Isaac se rendit dans sa chambre et sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

Au manoir des vampires

 **Es-tu sûr de vouloir partir ?**

 **Caroline, j'ai été trahie par une de mes meilleures amies et tu veux que je reste là, regarder Damon se battre pour cette amie ?**

 **Sauf que l'amie ne veut pas de Damon.**

 **Que fais-tu là ?**

Cracha Elena les canines sorties.

 **Je suis là pour discuter.**

 **Discuter ? Tu t'es tapée l'amour de ma vie ! Dégages !**

Stefan et Enzo se mirent aussitôt entre les deux filles.

 **Écoutes, j'ai fait un écart. On ne pensait pas sortir de la prison.**

 **Et alors ! Tu oses me trahir après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi... J'ai accepté que tu sortes avec mon frère. Tu lui as brisé le cœur !**

 **Pardon ? Tu me parles de sacrifice ?! J'ai perdu ma grand-mère à cause de vous, je suis morte un nombre incalculable de fois, j'ai sauvé tout le monde un nombre incroyable de fois et tu oses me dire que tu as fait quelque chose ? J'étais venu de bon cœur pour t'expliquer à quel point Peter me rendait heureuse et que je ne ressentais rien pour Damon mais je réalise finalement que tu n'es plus rien à présent. Débrouillez-vous sans moi à Mystic Falls !**

 **Wow...Ne dis pas ça...**

Dit Stefan.

 **Au revoir !**

 **Bonnie !**

Cria Caroline en larmes.

 **Pff ce n'est pas une grande perte...**

Tout le monde fixa Elena outré.

 **Je vois. Bon j'y vais. Dites à Jérémy que s'il veut me rejoindre qu'il m'appelle.**

La sosie s'en alla à la vitesse vampirique. Elle chercha Damon partout mais ne le trouva pas. Assise sur un banc, repensant à tout ce que son ancienne amie avait dit, elle fut prise d'une terrible colère. Elle éteignit aussitôt ses sentiments...

 **Ils vont voir de quoi je suis capable, on ne trahit pas une Gilbert !**

Alors que sa bien-aimée était sortie, Peter en profita pour faire un footing et faire de la musculation. C'est après s'être douché et habillé qu'on toqua à la porte.

 **Isaac.**

Dit-il d'une voix grave.

 **Peter.**

Répondit le jeune bêta.

 **Que me vaut ce plaisir ?**

L'aînée des Hale fit entrer son ancien amant.

 **J'ai compris la leçon.**

 **La leçon ? Laquelle ?**

 **Je me fiche que tout le monde soit au courant pour nous.**

 **C'est trop tard.**

 **Vraiment ? Pourquoi sens-tu le désir ?**

 **Écoutes, tu as fais ton choix. J'ai fais le mien.**

 **Tu ne m'as donc jamais aimé...**

 **Là n'est pas la question. C'est fini.**

 **Dis-moi, dans les yeux, que tu ne m'aimes plus.**

 **Arrêtes Isaac.**

 **Dis-le.**

 **Je ne dirai rien.**

 **Dis-le !**

S'emporta Isaac.

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Le jeune Lahey commença à avancer lentement vers son ancien amant.

 **Isaac.**

Mais ce dernier n'écoutait point ce que disait Peter. Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à atteindre son cou et le huma lentement.

 **Is- Isaac.**

Sans écouter, il lécha sensuellement le cou et y déposa de nombreux petits bisous puis le mordilla. Revenant à lui, Peter le poussa violemment.

 **Rentre chez toi !**

 **Pas de problème.**

Fit Isaac souriant.

 **J'ai eu ma réponse. Tu m'appartiens Peter et ce n'est pas une sorcière de vampires qui m'empêchera de t'avoir.**

Il regarda tendrement celui qui faisait battre son cœur et quitta l'appartement. Le plan s'était déroulé mieux que prévu. En quittant le bâtiment de Peter, Isaac croisa Bonnie qui dégageait une forte odeur de doutes et de culpabilité. Damon avait-il réussit à la faire craquer ?

Isaac se rendit à l'extérieur de la ville, il devait discuter avec son partenaire, Damon.

Seul chez lui, Peter ne savait plus quoi penser... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à dire qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour le jeune Lahey ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire ? Il devait en parler à quelqu'un. Il texta Mason pour savoir s'il y avait une possibilité de le voir cet après-midi. Ce dernier lui répondit par la positive. Bonnie entra.

 **Ça va mon amour ?**

 **Oui...Oui ça va. J'ai décidé de ne plus jamais repartir à Mystic Falls. Je reste avec toi.**

 **Wow, c'est génial. Mais prend quand-même le temps de réfléchir, ok ?**

 **D'accord.**

Peter et Bonnie s'enlacèrent un bon moment avant que Peter parte en cuisine, préparer un petit quelque chose.

Pendant ce temps, dans le loft de Derek.

 **Où est Isaac ?**

Questionna Stiles.

 **Je ne sais pas.**

 **Comment ça tu ne sais pas Derek, un bêta disparaît on ne sait où alors qu'il y a des vampires en ville et cela ne t'inquiète pas ?**

 **Il est grand.**

 **Derek ? Il vit chez toi !**

 **Stiles arrêtes, Derek est aussi énervé que toi par le comportement étrange d'Isaac.**

 **Restons soudés et essayons de comprendre pourquoi est-il comme ça.**

Intervint calmement Scott.

 **Tout ça a commencé à la découverte de Peter et la sorcière ensemble.**

Ajouta Lydia pensive.

Stiles resta étrangement muet face aux nombreuses possibilités éludées par ces camarades.

 **Stiles que sais-tu ?**

Questionna Scott.

 **Moi ? Rien du tout ! Pourquoi saurai-je quelque chose ? Bon, d'accord c'est un très bon ami mais-**

 **STILES !**

Cria Le jeune Hale. L'hyperactif déglutit difficilement et répondit aussitôt.

 **Isaac est l'ancien amant de Peter. Peter n'a pas supporté que leur relation reste secrète. Il pensait que Isaac avait honte de lui. Blessé, il a mit un terme à leur relation. Sauf que Isaac aimait énormément Peter.**

 **Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis ?**

Demanda Scott.

 **Parce que c'est sa vie privée !**

 **Stiles respecte la vie privée des gens maintenant ?**

Fit Jackson sarcastiquement.

 **Ça peut m'arriver !**

 **On fait quoi ?**

 **On appelle Peter, Lydia. On le ramène ici.**

Répondit l'Alpha ennuyé. L'amour pouvait vraiment prendre des proportions...

 **Isaac !**

 **Damon.**

 **Toujours aussi joyeux à ce que je vois. Bon, comment ça s'est passé avec le monstre ?**

 **Peter n'est pas un monstre.**

 **Excuses-moi mais il fait un peu flipper sur les bords.**

 **Tout comme Bonnie. C'est une sorcière, elle doit aussi avoir ses petits cadavres.**

A vitesse vampirique, Damon empoigna Isaac.

 **Ne t'avise pas de parler d'elle.**

 **Alors reste poli et concentré.**

Répondit le loup-garou.

Sans réfléchir, Damon l'embrassa. Isaac ne bougea pas et le fixa.

 **A quoi joues-tu Damon ?!**


	8. Carnage

**A quoi je joue ?**

Demanda Damon indifférent.

 **Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?**

 **Pourquoi ai-je fais quoi ?**

Isaac s'impatienta.

 **Tu sais très bien. Pourquoi m'embrasser ?**

 **Ah ça... Pourquoi pas.**

Isaac resta interdit face à la réponse du vampire. Damon rigola face à l'innocence de son acolyte. Ils restèrent là à se regarder puis sans crier garde, Damon se jeta de nouveau sur Isaac et l'embrassa plus langoureusement. Voulant au départ cesser tout contact buccale avec Damon, Isaac fut emporté par la passion que le beau vampire aux yeux bleus mettait, il ne put résister et accepta volontiers d'entremêler leurs langues. Leurs corps se rapprochaient dangereusement, leurs mains voyageaient lentement comme s'ils ne voulaient imprimer chaque recoin du corps de l'autre.

Sans crier garde, Isaac interrompit le baiser, une personne les observaient, il le sentait.

 **Que se passe t-il Isaac ?**

Ce dernier renifla l'air.

 **Isaac dis-moi !**

 **On est pas seuls...**

Alertes, le loup et le vampire scrutèrent les alentours. En effet, quelqu'un était bien là. Mais qui ?

 **As-tu été suivi Damon ?**

 **Non.**

 **Tu en es sûr ?**

 **Oui, j'en suis sûr !**

 **Hé, je te demandais juste car ce n'est pas un membre de ma meute.**

 **C'est peut-être une personne lambda.**

 **Non. Ce n'est pas un simple être humain.**

Bonnie, qui après un silencieux repas avec son amant, avait décidé de faire un tour en forêt fut saisie par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Damon l'avait déjà oublié ? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

 _ **Chez Peter**_

 **Ah Bonnie, je pensais à quelque chose... Ça va ?**

 **Oui..Oui pourquoi ?**

 **Tu sais que je suis un loup-garou et que je peux sentir les émotions ?**

 **Oui..Désolée. Juste une période difficile... Le fait d'être seule et de penser à Elena, ça m'a fait mal.**

Peter enlaça sa tendre aimée.

 **Le temps guérira ta blessure. Et je m'en assurerai aussi.**

 **Je sais.**

Ils s'embrassèrent.

 **Peter que voulais-tu me dire ?**

 **Un resto, ça te tente ?**

La début de soirée se déroula tranquillement. Isaac rentra tôt et fit comme si de rien n'était. Derek, Scott et le reste de la meute, se demandaient ce qui n'allait pas avec le bêta. Peter et Bonnie était au restaurant. Damon les observaient. Caroline, Enzo, Stefan et Jérémy cherchaient Elena. Ne la retrouvant pas, ils décidèrent de chercher le lendemain et s'ils ne la trouvaient pas, ils iraient voir Bonnie.

Il faisait nuit noir. Le Sheriff qui était parti rattraper quelques heures de sommeil chez lui se fit réveiller par son adjoint.

 **Il y a eu un massacre.**

 **Quoi ? Comment ça un massacre ?!**

 **C'est surnaturel...**

 **J'appelle Scott.**

 **Bien.**

Il raccrocha et se murmura à lui même : Pourquoi avoir accepté d'être Sheriff à Beacon Hills...

Scott, Isaac et Derek retrouvèrent le père de Stiles et Parrish.

 **Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé mais on a un cas de force majeur.**

 **Qu'est ce qu'on a ?**

Demanda Derek.

 **Vous devriez voir ça...**

Ils entrèrent dans le bar et virent des corps déchiquetés, du sang partout..C'était un vrai carnage.

 **Qui a bien pu faire ça ?**

Questionna le Sheriff.

Derek et Scott se regardèrent... Ils en avaient une petite idée...

 **Vampires.**

Répondit finalement Scott.

 **Pardon ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Tu as bien dis vampires ?!**

 **Oui. Ils sont arrivés en ville il y a quelques jours... Leur sorcière est avec Peter.**

 **Peter a une petite-amie ? Peter ? PETER ?!**

 **C'est la seule chose que vous retenez ?**

Lança froidement Isaac. Tout le monde se retourna pour fixer Isaac.

 **Quoi ?**

Ajouta ce dernier.

 **Bref, on fait quoi ?**

Questionna le Sheriff en se massant ses yeux fatigués.

 **On les tuent.**

Répondit Derek.

 **Ok, doucement. On ne va tuer personne.**

Intervint Isaac.

 **Euh... Ils viennent de massacrer tous les gens présents dans ce pub !**

 **Depuis quand tu acceptes les idées de Derek, Scott ?**

 **Euh...Il a raison... Ils sont déjà morts en plus.**

 **Depuis quand te ranges-tu de l'avis de Derek ?**

Un silence gênant s'installa.

 **Écoutez, nous devrions voir Bonnie afin quelle nous donne un rendez-vous avec ses amis vampires. Ce serait plus sage. Peut-être que des vampires solitaires les ont suivi...**

 **Wow...Depuis quand Isaac est-il raisonnable ?**

Intervint Derek.

 **Je l'ai toujours été voyons !**

Stiles était chez Kira avec Allison, Malia, Lydia, Jackson, Mason et Liam.

 **Bon, on est d'accord pour dire qu'Isaac est bizarre en ce moment ?**

Commença Liam.

 **Et comment ?! J'espère que sa relation avec Peter n'a pas empoisonné sa vision des choses...**

 **Ça va Jackson, Peter n'est pas un pourri non plus. Par contre, j'ai l'impression qu'il se trame quelque chose...**

 **Peter pas un pourri ?! Mason, je n'arrive même pas à saisir le lien qui t'unit à Peter..C'est limite flippant. Tu le défends pire qu'un petit-ami. S'il n'était pas avec sa sorcière bien aimée, j'aurai parié que vous sortiez ensemble !**

 **Ça ne va pas Stiles ? Il a l'âge d'être mon père !**

 **Ben, en analysant bien, Isaac aussi..**

Ajouta Allison pensive.

 **Bon, on peut recentrer le sujet car c'est un peu gerbant là.**

Termina Jackson.

 **Ok. Isaac nous cache quelque chose mais quoi ?**

Reprit Lydia.

 **Et s'il était en couple ?**

Cria presque Mason, fier de son idée.

 **Avec qui ?**

Questionna Malia.

 **Aucunes idées.**

Les portables vibrèrent.

 **Réunion de meute. Ça doit être très urgent pour nous contacter à cette heure-ci.**

Dit Kira prête à rejoindre les trois autres.

 _ **Chez Derek.**_

 **On est là, que se passe t-il ?**

Dit Stiles à peine entré.

 **Un carnage dans un bar à la sortie de la ville. Il y a pour l'instant sept victimes.**

Répondit Derek.

 **Pourquoi pour l'instant ?**

 **Les médecins tentent de reconstituer les corps.**

 **Oh...Dégueulasse...**

Murmura Lydia.

 **On fait quoi du coup ?**

Demanda Liam.

 **Peter et sa petite-amie arrive ainsi que ses camarades. Une discussion s'impose.**

 **Les vampires vont venir ici ?**

Dit Malia choquée.

 **Oui.**

Répondit Scott.

 **Vous n'avez pas peur ?**

Continua Malia.

 **Peur de ?**

Enchaîna Isaac visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

 **Laissez tomber.**

Les personnes attendues finirent par arriver au loft de Derek. La tension était à son comble. Non seulement les deux meutes s'observaient en chien de faïence mais Bonnie regardait froidement Damon, tout comme Isaac lançait des regards meurtriers à Peter.

 **Salut Stefan. Bonsoir tout le monde.**

Tenta Mason afin de détendre légèrement l'atmosphère.

 **Salut Mason. Bonsoir tout le monde.**

 **Depuis quand sont-ils potes ?**

Chuchota Jackson à Stiles.

Derek n'attendit pas pour fixer Jackson qui baissa aussitôt la tête. Il pouvait être drôlement flippant quand il s'y mettait.

 **Un de vous ou peut-être vous, avez commis un massacre dans un bar à la sortie de la ville.**

Dit calmement Scott.

 **Quoi ?**

 **Pardon ?**

 **Il est sérieux là ?**

 **Personnellement, je pense qu'un vampire solitaire vous a suivi jusqu'ici.**

Informa aussitôt Isaac.

Damon le regarda intensément. On pouvait lire toute la gratitude qu'il offrait au jeune loup. Bien évidemment, cela ne passa pas inaperçu, quelques regards s'étaient attardés sur eux.

 **Puis-je vous poser une question ?**

Dit Mason.

 **Nous t'écoutons.**

 **Où est la fille ? Vous savez la brune qui est visiblement en couple avec le jeune homme ci.**

 **Elena ?**

Intervint Caroline.

 **Elle est partie pour des raisons personnelles.**

Continua la blonde.

 **Vraiment ?**

Poursuivit Mason.

 **Oui. Vraiment.**

 **N'est-il pas vrai qu'un vampire puisse éteindre son humanité et devenir incontrôlable ? N'est-il pas possible qu'un vampire puisse devenir un tueur psychotique ?**

 **Comment sais-tu tout ça ?**

Répondit simplement Enzo.

 **Ouai, Mason comment sais-tu tout ça ?**

Dit Stiles.

 **J'ai fais quelques recherches. Bref, votre amie avait-elle une raison de partir précipitamment ?**

Les vampires, Jérémy et Bonnie restèrent interdits. Certains se doutaient, à l'annonce du massacre, que cela pouvait être Elena. D'autres ne voulaient absolument pas le croire.

 **Elena ne ferait jamais ça. N'est-ce pas ?**

Se dit Caroline, ne voulant pas croire aux spéculations de Mason.

 **Ok. On va la chercher. Si on la trouve, on la tue.**

Finit par dire Derek impatient.

 **Quoi ?**

 **Ça ne va pas ?**

 **C'est notre ami !**

 **C'est mon territoire donc mes règles.**

 **Et Scott est l'Alpha.**

Conclut froidement Isaac.

 **As-tu un problème ?**

Demanda Derek excédé par le comportement du blond.

 **Non.**

 **Vraiment ?**

 **Affirmatif. Scott, penses-tu qu'on devrait tuer Elena ?**

 **Comment sais-tu qu'elle s'appelle Elena ?**

Dit Lydia suspicieuse.

 **Parce que Caroline vient de citer son prénom... ?**

 **Et comment sais-tu qu'elle s'appelle Caroline ?**

 **Parce que contrairement à vous, je retiens les prénoms par politesse.**

Lahey fixa de nouveau Scott attendant sa réponse.

 **Derek a raison. Il faut qu'on envoie un message ferme. Personne ne tue ou ne fait des massacres sur ce territoire.**

Le jeune bêta écarquilla les yeux avant de les refermer et de rire tout doucement.

 **Pourquoi rigoles-tu ?**

 **Je ne savais pas que Derek et toi couchiez ensemble.**

 **QUOI ?!**

 **Quelle est cette meute de gay bordel ! Sans offense.**

 **C'est chaud ça... Merde, j'ai tout entendu mais là...**

 **Quelle horreur !**

 **Derek et Scott ?! Scott et Derek ?! On parle bien de Simplet et Grognon là ?!**

 **On est officiellement foutu...**

Damon rigola jusqu'aux larmes, les réactions de la meute de Beacon Hills étaient excellentes entre ceux qui n'avaient pas réagi car ils étaient comme assommés par la nouvelle, ceux qui faisaient semblant de vomir, ceux qui fixaient les deux concernés en espérant déchiffrer le moindre indice, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Les vampires quant à eux, tentaient de se retenir de rire. La situation ne se prêtait vraiment pas à rire et cette meute de loup-garou avait encore le temps de balancer ce genre d'informations.

 **Stop. Je ne sors pas avec Scott.**

 **Je ne sors pas avec Derek.**

 **Très convaincant.**

Intervint Malia se retenant de rire.

 **S'il vous plaît, on a un vampire psychotique dehors, pouvons-nous de nouveau nous concentrer ? J'ai une vie en dehors de ça..Donc si on pouvait se dépêcher, ce serait vraiment sympa. On la tue ou pas ?!**

Recadra tout de suite Jackson pressé d'en finir.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Scott et Derek. Alors que Derek allait prendre la parole, Jérémy intervint.

 **Si, c'est elle, laissez-nous la ramener à Mystic Falls. C'est ma sœur. Je vous en** **supplie, ne la tuez pas. Je n'ai plus qu'elle comme famille...**

Touché par ses propos, Derek changea d'avis.

 **D'accord... On la trouve et vous partez immédiatement.**

 **Bien. Merci beaucoup.**

Déclara Jérémy soulagé.


	9. Séparation ?

Des groupes furent formés afin de retrouver Elena : Derek, Scott, Enzo, Jérémy et Malia formaient le premier groupe. Stefan, Caroline, Mason, Stiles formaient le deuxième groupe. Isaac, Damon, Jackson et Allison formaient le troisième. Liam, Lydia, Kira, Peter et Bonnie formaient le dernier groupe.

Après s'être réparti les zones de recherche, les quatre groupes se séparèrent.

Le 1er groupe

Malia provoquait toujours Derek et Scott.

 **Alors tous les deux...**

 **Il n'y a rien entre nous deux, Malia.**

Murmura,énervé, Derek.

 **Tu es sur la défensive quand même. Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si vous êtes ensemble... Mason est bien gay tout comme Peter enfin, c'est plus compliqué pour lui... Il est bi ?**

 **Bon ! Malia Derek te dit qu'il n'y a rien entre nous, c'est qu'il n'y a rien !**

 **Ah, il y a eu une dispute de couple ? Laisses-les, ce soir, ils régleront leurs problèmes de manière plus « physiques ».**

Déclara Enzo en rigolant. Jérémy et Malia éclatèrent de rire. Derek et Scott s'arrêtèrent et lancèrent des regards meurtriers aux trois autres.

 **On peut vous laisser un peu d'intimité du moment que vous ne faites pas du bruit à réveiller des morts. Vous êtes trop tendus...Peut-être un peu plus sous le pantalon si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...**

Enchaîna Jérémy hilare. Les rires d'Enzo et de Malia redoublèrent. Scott et Derek se fixèrent et soufflèrent désespérés.

Le 2ème groupe

 **Stiles ? Derek et Scott sont vraiment ensemble ?**

Demanda Mason, histoire de faire de la conversation.

 **Je n'en ai aucunes idées. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir celle-là... Ils sont si discrets... Je ne sais même pas si c'est vrai...**

 **Vous êtes drôles... Malgré vos différents, vous avez l'air très soudés.**

Dit Caroline.

 **C'est le cas.**

Ajouta Stiles.

 **Comment des jeunes comme vous en êtes arrivés là ?**

Poursuivit Caroline.

 **Oulà... c'est trop long mais en gros, tout a démarré le soir où j'ai traîné Scott dans la forêt afin de retrouver la deuxième partie d'un cadavre. Là, Peter qui ne se contrôlait plus, a mordu Scott. C'est là qu'on a rencontré Derek... Peter a aussi mordu Lydia qui est une Benshee. Peu après, Derek a tué Peter et est devenu l'Alpha. Il a transformé Isaac, Jackson et deux autres personnes qui sont malheureusement mortes... Jackson était un départ un kamina mais il est ensuite devenu un loup-garou. Il avait un petit problème d'identité... Ensuite, Scott est devenu un True Alpha, c'est-à-dire qu'il est devenu Alpha par l'unique aide de sa volonté. Il a accidentellement transformé Liam pour lui sauver la vie. Malia est la fille de Peter, elle a vécu une partie de sa vie dans la forêt comme coyote. Alison est une chasseuse de la célèbre famille Argent, c'est aussi l'ex de Scott. Kira est la deuxième ex de Scott et c'est une kitsune. Mason et moi sommes de purs humains. Mais j'ai déjà été possédé par un nogistsune. Voilà, j'ai fait un bref résumé.**

 **Wow... Ok... Peter est revenu à la vie ? Comment ?**

 **Tout le monde se demande... Et vous ?**

Stefan et elle racontèrent leurs vies.

 **Intense.**

Dit Mason fasciné.

Stefan et Caroline rigolèrent à la tête que faisait les deux jeunes.

Après un bref silence, Mason se jeta à l'eau.

 **Vous avez vu comment Isaac et Damon se regardaient ? Ils sont proches...Très proches.**

 **As-tu perdu la tête ?! Sans offense mais votre Damon à l'air légèrement psychopathe... Et puis, depuis quand Isaac se serait rapproché de lui ?**

Réagit vivement Stiles.

 **Je rejoins la pensée de Mason. Il se passe quelque chose...**

Dit Stefan d'un ton calme.

 **J'ai aussi remarqué le petit regard qu'ils s'étaient échangés... Il en disait long... Soit, ils préparent quelque chose, soit, ils se sont rapprochés.. Mais Damon n'est pas gay donc...**

Les anges passèrent avant que Stiles ne reprennent la parole :

 **Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur Elena ?**

 **Qu'elle n'a jamais véritablement eu l'occasion d'éteindre son humanité..Donc, on ne sait pas à quel point, elle peut être dangereuse...**

Le 3ème groupe

Tout est silencieux, voire pesant. Allison décida de désamorcer cette ambiance.

 **J'espère que tout va bien se passer, qu'elle n'a tué personne d'autres... Ce genre d'événements attirent les chasseurs.**

 **J'espère qu'on la butera...Sérieux, elle fait chier tout le monde avec ses conneries.**

S'énerva Jackson pas du tout emballé pour la retrouver.

 **Modère ton langage.**

Dit Damon.

 **Oh le vampire, on redescend de son piédestal...Occupes-toi de gérer ta soif de sang.**

Damon serra les dents énervé.

 **Jackson, s'il te plaît, calmes-toi.**

 **Depuis quand Isaac me donne des ordres ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu tes petits regards à ce vampire ? Nécrophile...**

N'en pouvant plus, Damon propulsa Jackson. Ce dernier se transforma et partit à la rencontre du brun aux yeux bleus mais Allison et Isaac se mirent entre les deux afin de les calmer.

 **Hé les gars ! On cherche Elena, on la trouve et chacun reprend sa route.**

Commença Isaac.

 **Je sais que cela ne t'emballe pas Jacks, c'est aussi mon cas. Mais plus vite, on règle ça, plus vite on reprendra nos occupations.**

Termina Allison.

Ils reprirent leur recherche en décidant de se séparer afin d'éviter toute dispute. Allison et Jackson cherchèrent de leur côté tandis que Damon et Isaac firent de même.

 **J'hallucine ! On recherche une vampire complètement cinglée et Isaac préfère défendre ce vampire. Comme si on avait pas assez de problèmes. Pour une fois qu'on est tranquille...**

S'emporta Jackson.

 **C'est clair ! Il est vraiment bizarre en ce moment. Tu penses que c'est à cause de sa relation avec Peter ?**

 **Non, je ne pense pas Alli, je crois qu'il sort avec Damon.**

 **Quoi ?! Tu es dingue ?**

 **Non. J'ai vu les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient, ses absences... Il ne veut pas qu'on sache ce qu'il fait. Je pense qu'il est avec ce Damon. Tu imagines s'ils sont ensembles ? Derek ne le supporterait pas... Ni même Stiles d'ailleurs.**

 **Hmm... Ou peut-être qu'ils manigancent quelque chose ? Ils n'ont pas l'air fan du couple Peter/Bonnie.**

 **Il faut qu'on en parle avec la meute.**

Après avoir vérifié si personne ne les suivaient, Damon se jeta sur Isaac. Il l'embrassa avec passion. Dévorant ses lèvres avec appétit, il entremêla ses doigts aux les cheveux blonds bouclés d'Isaac. Au départ surpris, Isaac répondit avec envie au baiser fiévreux de son acolyte.

Après avoir reprit leur souffle, ils reprirent, en silence, leur recherche tout en se posant des questions quant à leur comportement

 _ **POV d'Isaac**_

 _ **A quoi joue-t-il ? Et pour quoi l'encourager à m'embrasser ?**_

 _ **Ses lèvres m'avaient tellement manqué.. Je n'ose pas lui en redemander. Il a l'air de jouer avec les gens. Je ne suis pas comme lui, je dois ressentir quelque chose pour embrasser et plus. Je devrais lui parler... Peut-être pas, il va partir de toute façon... Il va me manquer.**_

 _ **Je suis perdu ! J'aime Peter ! J'aime Peter, c'est lui que je veux ! Je vais le reconquérir ! Voilà Isaac, ressaisis-toi.**_

 _ **POV de Damon.**_

 _ **Comment Peter a t-il pu abandonner un type pareil ?! Il a vraiment eu de la chance..D'abord lui puis Bonnie...**_

 _ **Ses lèvres roses gonflées sont un pur délice et son corps... Grand, musclé...Les loups-garous sont vraiment bien foutus !**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas homosexuel... Damon Salvatore est un homme à femme ! Je veux Bonnie !**_

 _ **N'empêche que personne ne peut résister à ce visage si angélique, à ses traits fins et il est si bien membré ! Ne fantasme pas sur sa queue Damon...**_

 _ **Et ses yeux...Ce regard... Je pourrais le regarder pour l'éternité...**_

 _ **Je suis venu récupérer Bonnie ! J'aime Bonnie. Tu ne ressens rien pour Isaac, c'est juste un passe-temps.**_

Le 4ème groupe

 **Comment vous-êtes-vous rencontrés ?**

Demanda Liam innocemment.

 **Sur internet.**

Répondit sèchement Peter.

 **Comptes-tu t'installer ici ?**

Questionna Kira mais Bonnie ne répondit pas.

 **Vas-tu faire partie de notre meute ? Ça va être cool si tu viens...**

 **Bon, stop ! Arrêtez avec vos questions. On recherche Elena, point.**

S'énerva Peter, d'humeur massacrante.

Liam, Kira et Lydia se jetèrent un regard remplit de questions.

 **Pourquoi Elena fait-elle ça ?**

Demanda doucement Kira.

 **Parce qu'elle est blessée.**

Parla, enfin, Bonnie.

 **Que lui est-elle arrivée ?**

Enchaîna Lydia.

 **Damon l'a plaqué.**

 **Pourquoi ?**

Bonnie ne répondit pas à la question de Liam. Peter reprit la parole :

 **Parce que Damon aime Bonnie et il faut croire que le sens n'est pas qu'unique.**

Un silence de plomb s'abattit à la dernière phrase de l'aîné des Hale. Bonnie fixait durement son petit-ami. Ce dernier ne la lâchait pas du regard. Lydia, Liam et Kira étaient mal à l'aise, ils ne savaient plus où se mettre.

La suite des recherches se poursuivit dans une atmosphère toujours aussi tendue.

Après des heures à la chercher, ce fut finalement le groupe de Peter qui la retrouva. Elena était en train de boire, à la bouteille, du whisky. En apercevant son ancienne amie, Elena fonça sur Bonnie afin de la tuer. Peter la protégea. Une joute orale s'engagea :

 **Que fais-tu ici ?!**

 **Je te cherchais !**

 **Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me trouve.**

 **Tu as commis un massacre ! Reprends-toi !**

 **Tu blagues j'espère ?! Tu m'as volé ma raison de vivre !**

 **Je ne te l'ai pas volé... Il t'aime...**

 **Mais arrête un peu. Il n'a de yeux que pour toi... Bonnie, la parfaite petite sorcière !**

 **Je t'assure que non. Il ne m'aime plus.**

 **Je perçois de la tristesse, tu m'expliques ?**

Intervint froidement Peter.

 **Je ne suis pas triste, je suis juste...**

 **Tu l'aimes ?**

 **Non...**

 **Tu l'aimes ?**

 **Non.**

 **Tu l'aimes ?**

Bonnie ne répondit pas.

 **J'ai ma réponse.**

 **Damon est avec Isaac !**

 **Et alors ?!**

 **Quoi ?**

 **Dites-moi que je rêve !**

 **Ohlàlàlà...Ça pue les problèmes ça...**

 **Je ne suis plus avec Isaac, tu n'es plus avec Damon. Où est le problème hormis le fait que tu l'aimes ?**

 **Tu vois ? Tu gâches notre amitié mais tu détruis aussi les espoirs d'un homme ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu te faire passer pour une sainte alors que tu n'es qu'une salope ! Et Damon n'aime pas les hommes ! Si tu pouvais éviter de sortir ce genre de choses pour éviter de t'excuser.**

 **Hé ! Je t'ai expliqué la situation Elena ! Arrête de croire que tout tourne autour de toi. Je croyais que j'allais rester dans la prison de Kai ! Et puis pourquoi je me justifierai ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis passée d'un frère à un autre ! Balayes devant ta putain de porte avant. Et j'ai vu Damon embrasser Isaac dans la forêt, cet après-midi.**

Devant l'ampleur qu'allait prendre la dispute, Lydia contacta les autres pour signaler que son groupe était avec Elena.

A l'arrivé des autres groupes, il ne restait qu'une Elena assommée et trois jeunes abasourdis.

 **Mais que s'est-il passé ?**

Demanda Derek.

Kira, Lydia et Liam fixèrent Damon et Isaac un long moment avant de reprendre leur esprit.

 **Elena a tenté de tuer Bonnie. Peter et Bonnie ne sont plus ensemble. Enfin je crois. Ils sont partis chacun de leur côté.**

Chuchota Kira gênée.

Tous retournèrent au loft sauf Enzo et Jérémy qui étaient partis prendre les affaires afin de quitter définitivement la ville.

Personne n'osait parler. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il y avait cette ambiance mais ils savaient qu'ils valaient mieux ne rien dire ou faire de peur de tout faire exploser.

Finalement, Enzo et Jérémy arrivèrent et c'est lorsque qu'ils étaient prêts à partir que Bonnie débarqua pour annoncer son retour à Mystic Falls. Tout le monde fut choqué à part les trois personnes qui avaient fait partis du groupe de recherche.

Pensant se réjouir du retour de la sorcière, Damon se sentit triste. Il ne voulait plus quitter Beacon Hills. Ce fut la même réaction pour Isaac qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher sa déception.

Après le départ des vampires, chacun repartit chez soi afin de dormir. Isaac en décida autrement et partit voir Peter. Cependant, il n'y avait personne chez lui.

Isaac partit à la recherche de son ancien amant. Il le rechercha partout.

Fatigué, le blond partit dans un bar afin de boire à ne plus en avoir soif. Après plusieurs verres, il grogna. Il aurait tellement souhaité être un simple humain afin de pouvoir se saouler...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer au loft, une main se posa sur lui. Il sursauta et se retourna vivement.

 **Damon ? Que fais-tu ici ? On est pas censé se connaître ! Sois plus discret, tu vas nous mettre dans les problèmes. Bonnie est repartie à Mystic Falls, pourquoi es-tu resté ?**

Damon rigola et l'embrassa.


	10. Découverte

Après ce long baiser, Isaac reposa la même question : Que faisait-il ici alors que Bonnie était en route pour Mystic Falls ? Damon fit la même réponse, un baiser.

 _POV Isaac_

 _Mais à quoi joue t-il ? Il est dingue ? Il veut nous mettre dans les problèmes ?_

 _Il n'a pas le droit de me faire un coup pareil !_

 **Damon, arrête.**

 **Ça ne te plaît pas ?**

 **Ce n'est pas ça.**

 **Alors pourquoi veux-tu que je cesse de t'embrasser ?**

 **Je ne suis pas un jouet. Tu voulais Bonnie, moi Peter. On a réussi, c'est terminé.**

 _POV DAMON_

 _Wow. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi froid. Il s'est déjà disputé avec son papy de mec ?_

 _Pourquoi s'éloigne t-il de moi comme ça ?_

 **Dis-moi ce qui se passe ? C'est Peter ?**

 **Non. Et il ne se passe rien.**

 **Vraiment ? Pourquoi réagis-tu comme un con alors ?**

 **Pardon ? Tu débarques et tu m'embrasses ?! Comment suis-je censé réagir ? Tu n'es pas censé être ici.**

 **J'avais envie de te voir.**

 **Pourquoi ?**

 **Pourquoi quoi?!**

 **Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?**

 **Pourquoi réagis-tu comme une femme.**

 **Tu sais quoi Damon, retourne à Mystic Falls et ne reviens plus jamais ici.**

 **Parfait. Bye.**

 _POV Isaac_

 _Non mais il est pas bien lui ! Il a cru que j'étais sa pute ou quoi ?!_

 _J'ai peut-être été un peu trop dur... Mais, je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine faire ce qu'il veut de moi. J'espère qu'il reviendra quand même...Je ne suis pas sûr de résister à ces lèvres et à ce magnifique corps la prochaine fois._

 _Loft de Derek_

 **On a apprit des choses.**

 **Comme ?**

Demanda impatient Derek.

 **Euh... comment vous dire ça...**

 **Liam, on a pas toute l'éternité. Dis ce que tu as à dire.**

 **Isaac et Damon sont ensembles !**

Cria Kira maladroitement.

 **Quoi ?!**

Fit Stiles choqué. Malia était outrée par cette nouvelle et Derek s'énerva de plus bel. Mason souriait, Jackson et Allison souriaient fiers d'avoir vu juste et Scott, ben, il ne réagi pas. La vie privée d'Isaac ne le concernait pas.

 **Je le savais ! Al', on est trop forts !**

Derek, Malia et Stiles lancèrent des regards meurtriers à Jackson et Allison.

 **Vous étiez au courant ?**

Demanda Mason.

 **Euh... Non mais on... avait des doutes...**

Bredouilla Allison apeurée.

 **Des doutes hein ?**

Surenchérit Malia.

Excédé, Derek décida de partir à la recherche d'Isaac. Scott, ne voulant pas laisser ce dernier de peur qu'il fasse une bêtise, l'accompagna.

 _Sur le chemin vers Mystic Falls_

 **Bonnie, que fais-tu ici ?**

 **Vous vouliez de moi à Mystic Falls ? Et ben je suis là.**

 **Damon le voulait.**

 **Vraiment ? Il le voulait tellement qu'il est resté à Beacon Hill.**

 **Il partira demain. Il voulait voir un vieil ami en route.**

 **Un vieil ami. Bien sûr.**

 **Que se passe t-il ?**

 **Damon ne va pas voir un « ami » en route.**

 **Comment ça ? Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?**

 **Il est resté à Beacon Hill pour voir Isaac, son « ami ».**

 **Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.**

 **Son ami, Isaac est plus que cela et surtout, c'est l'ex de Peter.**

 **Damon est gay ?**

Questionna Enzo surprit.

 **Qui est Isaac ?**

Ajouta Caroline.

 **Le blond, très grand.**

 **Ah, plutôt mignon.**

Dit Caroline.

 **Bonnie, si Damon est passé à autre chose, c'est plutôt bon signe non ? Pourquoi cette jalousie ?**

 **Je ne suis pas jalouse. C'est juste que... Je suis perdue. Avec Damon, on avait vécu quelque chose de court mais d'intense. Avec Peter, c'est du sérieux. Mais, c'est un loup-garou et ils vivent dangereusement, trop dangereusement. C'est plus dangereux que Mystic Falls, cette ville possède un nemeton.**

 **Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

Demanda Stefan.

 **C'est comme un phare qui attire tout être surnaturel, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Il m'a parlé d'espèces surnaturelles dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Je ne peux pas vivre ainsi...Si Peter...**

 **Tu ne te cacherais pas derrière Damon pour ne pas voir en face, le vrai problème ?**

Reprit Stefan.

 **Comment ça ?**

 **Je pense que tu es amoureuse de Peter et que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, pour vous. Je pense que ce que tu ressens pour Peter est tellement fort que tu ne sais pas comment gérer. C'est trop d'un coup. Tu as peur.**

La sorcière ne répondit pas et versa quelques larmes avant de se reprendre.

 **S'il meurt ? Si je me retrouve avec des enfants mais que le père meurt ? Non, je ne suis pas prête pour ça. Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans lui. Autant tout couper maintenant.**

 **Bonnie, dès qu'on arrivera à Mystic Falls, tu prendras l'avion pour repartir à Beacon Hill. Tu dois parler avec Peter. Lui seul pourra calmer tes peurs. Ne rate pas l'occasion d'être heureuse, pense à toi, à ton bonheur.**

 **Merci Stefan. Merci beaucoup.**

Dit la sorcière en essuyant des larmes qui ne cessaient de couler.

 _En dehors de Beacon Hills_

Peter marchait sans savoir où aller, il réfléchissait.

 _POV Peter_

 _Je n'aime plus Isaac, j'en suis sûr. J'aime Bonnie mais, j'ai déjà trop souffert et je n'ai plus l'âge de courir derrière les gens pour avoir de l'amour._

 _Quelle ironie, je suis revenu à la vie pour vivre et ne pas être seul, mais j'ai l'impression que mort, j'aurai plus d'amis que maintenant._

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout foire quand je décide de faire quelque chose. Même ma vengeance a mal tourné._

 _Elle me manque. Si elle ne revient pas dans une semaine, je ferais l'impensable. Je rejoindrai la ville vampirique pour la récupérer. Damon n'aura pas Bonnie. Bonnie m'appartient. Bonnie est mon amour._

 _Je m'ennuie vraiment quand elle n'est pas là..._

 _Quelque part dans Beacon Hill_

 **ISAAC !**

 **Quoi ?!**

 **Que fais-tu dehors ?**

 **Je prends l'air. Que me veux-tu Derek ?**

 **N'approche plus Damon. Et rentre au loft.**

 **Oulà... On va mettre les choses aux clairs, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. C'est ma vie privée, ok ? Et je rentrerai au loft quand je le souhaiterais.**

 **Ne viens pas te plaindre quand tu aura des problèmes !**

 **Derek ! Ne dit ce genre de choses ! Excuse-nous Isaac. A la prochaine. Derek, on y va et pas la peine de discuter.**

S'exclama Scott voulant un peu de tranquillité.

 **Pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec Isaac Derek ?**

 **Il n'a pas à traîner dehors et à côtoyer un vampire ! Il est dangereux, surtout ce Damon...**

 **Oh... j'ai compris.**

 **Quoi ?**

Demanda Derek sur la défensive.

 **Tu vois Isaac comme ton petit frère. Tu veux le protéger...**

 **Je ne veux pas le perdre Scott.**

 **Je le surveillerai, ok ? Et si Damon fait un faux pas, on aura qu'à le supprimer.**

 **Je déteins vraiment sur toi Scott ! Merci pour tout.**

 **Je t'en prie. Allez vient, on rentre.**

 **Damon était assis sur un toit, une bouteille de whisky en main, il regardait la ville d'un regard triste.**

 **Et bin je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre dépressif.**

 **Que fais-tu là Isaac ? Tu m'as dis qu'on ne se reverrait plus.**

 **Je te l'ai dis car je tiens un peu, beaucoup à toi ?**

Damon se retourna lentement vers le loup-garou.

 **Ce qui veut dire ?**

 **Je ne sais pas Damon. Je te veux mais j'ai trop peur de ce qui va s'ensuivre. Je ne veux pas me faire avoir. Je veux être respecté.**

Damon se leva et s'approcha lentement d'Isaac.

 **Je te respecte. Je ne sais pas non plus ce que je veux et je ne veux pas non plus me faire avoir. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens mais je suis sûr d'une chose, je te veux Isaac. Je veux ta bouche, ta langue, tes mains, tes fesses, ta queue. Je veux ton corps Isaac.**

Le blond suffoquait. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Il voulait du vampire. Il le voulait maintenant.

 **Je ne veux pas baiser mais faire l'amour.**

 **Ok.**

 **Fais-moi l'amour maintenant.**

Damon sourit et lui jeta un regard de braise. Une fin de nuit excitante s'annonçait.

 _Avant dernier chapitre ! Et oui, on touche à la fin..._


	11. J'accepte

_**Voilà, c'est la fin !**_

 _ **Merci pour les rares qui m'ont lu. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez ;)**_

 _ **Je pense continuer à faire des fanfictions Teen Wolf mais je suis tentée par les fandom The Originals, NCIS New Orleans et j'en passe ^^**_

 _ **A dans d'autres fics !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

POV Damon

Il est si beau quand il dort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai hésité tout ce temps. C'est si agréable quand on assume pleinement ses sentiments. J'aime Isaac et j'emmerde le monde.

 **Arrêtes de réfléchir, ça ne te va pas.**

Dit Isaac à moitié endormi.

 **Toujours aussi agréable.**

Il sourit avant de retomber dans le sommeil. J'en profite pour regarder son corps fin mais musclé. Son visage enfantin, ses cheveux rebelles. Il a tout d'un ange mais cela s'arrête à son physique.

Flash back

POV Damon

 **Fais-moi l'amour maintenant.**

Je lui pris la main et l'emmena vers mon appartement qui s'était transformé en notre cocon. Je refermai la porte avant de l'observer, un sourire en coin. Il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa. La sensation était divine. Il attendait cela depuis longtemps. Pas besoin d'être surnaturel pour comprendre qu'il me désirait, je sentais son pénis se frotter contre moi. Il se gonflait à mesure que nos bouches, affamées, se rassasiaient.

Je lui enlevai délicatement son tee-shirt blanc, laissant apparaître son torse musclé comme il fallait. Il me retira ma chemise noire. Je le plaquai à vitesse vampirique contre le mur. Il rigola avant de faire sortir son loup. Ses pupilles dorées me regardait entre excitation et désir de domination. Je lui caressai le visage.

 **Tu es si beau.**

Lui dis-je. Il me sourit avant de reprendre la coloration humaine de ses yeux.

 **Pas comme toi. Tu es l'incarnation même de la beauté.**

Il me souleva et me plaqua contre le mur.

 **Si je suis si beau, qu'es-tu ? Tu fais chavirer tellement de cœurs.**

 **Et toi, tu as fait chavirer le mien.**

Me répondit Isaac charmeur.

Toujours dans ses bras puissants, il me déposa délicatement par terre. Je baissai mon pantalon, il fit pareille que moi. On se regardait, on s'admirait. Il était bien plus grand que moi. J'étais plutôt ténébreux. Lui était lumineux. Nous étions deux opposés et pourtant une étrange connexion, un désir profond, nous animait vers l'autre.

Fin du Flash Back

POV Isaac

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je ne savais pas à quoi il pensait exactement, enfin j'avais ma petite idée…

 **Tu pues le désir**

Lui dis-je moqueur.

 **À qui la faute ?**

Les vampires ne font jamais de pause ? Il y a un temps pour le sexe et un autre pour se reposer.

 **Tu es sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment remettre le couvert ?!**

 **Allez, tu en as envie…**

Me dit-il langoureusement.

 **Je veux récupérer des forces.**

 **Je vais t'y aider.**

 **Non, ça va aller…**

Il me bloqua en se mettant sur moi.

 **Damon…**

 **Tut tut.**

 **Je ne me suis pas brossé les dents, pas lavé.**

 **Tu te tapes un mec mort au XIXe siècle.**

Je grimacai. Ce n'était pas du tout excitant, mais vraiment pas.

 **J'en ai fait un peu trop ?**

Demanda innocemment Damon.

 **Bin, si tu es excité par ce genre de chose, ce n'est pas mon cas et je n'ai pas envie de penser que celui que j'aime est mort il y a un siècle de cela..**

 **C'est compréhensible.**

Je haussais les sourcils. Compréhensible ? J'ai définitivement du mal avec certaines de ses réactions.

Il m'embrassa pour changer d'ambiance. Sa main voyagea jusqu'à mon jogging. Sans ménagement, il prit mon sexe endormi. Tout en exerçant une pression sur cette zone sensible, m'embrassant, il caressa ma queue qui se réveillait.

 **Tu es horrible Damon**

 **Je le sais**

Flash back

POV Isaac

Sa langue tournoyait joyeusement sur mon pénis qui pointait fièrement. À chaque succion, il y avait ce bruit terriblement excitant qui me donnait envie d'aller plus vite en besogne. Des bruits de satisfactions s'échappaient de ma bouche. Je plaçais ma main sur le haut de sa tête et lui imposa un rythme. Sa bouche accueillante, avalait ma queue sans aucun problème. Il était vraiment doué. La tête légèrement en arrière, les yeux mi-clos, je savourais chaque instant.

À regret, il se releva et m'embrassa. Excité par ce baiser au goût de mon pénis, je m'agenouillai à mon tour afin de goûter à cette partie que je convoitais depuis bien longtemps.

Timide parce que nouveau dans le domaine, je laissais ma langue parcourir le long de cette queue nervurée. Je lui jetai un regard, il m'encourageait.

Confiant, je pris à pleine bouche le chibre de mon petit-ami et tentai de l'avaler entièrement.

 **Et relaxes-toi chéri, laisses-toi aller.**

Me dit-il calmement.

Je fermai les yeux et laissai mes sens me guider. Ma main le branlait lentement et ma bouche aspirait son bout.

Je l'entendis soupirer d'aise, je me débrouillais pas si mal. Je voulus aller plus loin et tentai d'engloutir sa verge sur toute sa longueur. Après quelques laborieuses tentatives, je réussi enfin à le faire sans trop m'étouffer.

 **Passons aux choses sérieuses.**

Déclara Damon avant de m'embarquer vers un endiablé baiser. Il me poussa sur le canapé avant de s'asseoir, dos à moi, sur mon phallus. À mesure qu'il s'engouffrait en moi, mes mains tenaient fermement son bassin et mes yeux tentaient de garder un pied dans la réalité.

Fin du flash back

POV Damon

Pour la première depuis très longtemps, je me sentais vivant. J'étais libre, j'étais amoureux.

Après une préparation des plus attentionnée, je relevai ses jambes afin de m'enfoncer lentement en lui. C'était serré et chaud. Si je n'avais pas un total contrôle de ma personne, j'aurais perdu la tête et je l'aurais, au meilleur des cas, fait affreusement souffrir ou au pire des cas tué.

J'entamai de doux va et vient et regardai la moindre de ses réactions. Nos regards ne se lâchaient plus, comme si nous voulions déchiffrer l'état d'esprit de l'autre.

Il se mit à rire.

 **Qu'est ce qui est si marrant ?**

 **Je ne suis pas en sucre Damon. Vas-y franchement.**

 **Je ne veux pas te blesser.**

 **Je suis un loup-garou…**

Je fis semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes avant d'accélérer le mouvement et d'aller plus en profondeur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise et il se mit à émettre de magnifiques gémissements.

 **Est-ce mieux ainsi ?**

 **Car-rément mieux !**

Je l'embrassai avec désir quand il cria soudainement. Je venais de trouver la zone érogène. Je m'attaquai à son cou, je pouvais sentir le sang affluer. Isaac était délicieux, il me rendait fou et j'aimais énormément cette sensation d'ivresse.

Comment ai-je pu croire qu'après notre rencontre, je pouvais vivre loin de lui ?

POV Bonnie

J'avais passé la nuit à réfléchir sur les possibles. Rester à Mystic Falls ? Vivre à Beacon Hills ? Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Cela faisait trois heures que j'étais devant la porte de Peter et je n'avais, à aucun moment, décidé de si je devais me manifester ou partir. L'ouverture brutale de la porte me fit revenir sur terre.

 **Soit tu te manifestes et tu sonnes, soit tu pars mais ne reste pas planter devant chez moi 3 heures.**

 **Désolée Peter. J'ai à te parler.**

 **Si c'est pour me rappeler que tu veux vivre à Mystic Falls et que c'est fini, j'ai compris.**

 **Je t'aime Peter.**

 **Mais tu es partie.**

 **J'étais perdue. J'ai peur.**

 **De ?**

 **Te perdre. Ton monde est aussi flippant que le mien… Je suis une sorcière dont ma mission est aussi de veiller sur la famille Salvatore. Je ne suis d'aucune aide pour toi et la meute ici. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose-**

 **Ce qui n'arrivera pas et si cela arrive, tu ne dois pas réfléchir ainsi. Tu imagines si tout le monde mettait sa vie de côté à cause du surnaturel ? Tu ne dois pas penser ainsi.**

 **C'est facile pour toi mais j'ai perdu toute ma famille. Je suis seule et je n'ai même pas de descendance ! Tout ce que je voulais, était de vivre une vie normale.**

 **Et tu peux la vivre. Le monde surnaturel n'a pas que des mauvais côtés. Tu peux vivre paisiblement, on peut.**

Je m'avançais vers lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Arrivée à sa hauteur, des larmes coulèrent, émotionnellement, j'étais à bout.

 **Je ne veux pas te perdre Peter. Je n'ai jamais remis en cause notre amour, je me suis remise en cause.**

 **Je ne le veux pas non plus. Mais, je ne suis plus tout jeune. Je dois être sûr que tu sois sur la même longueur d'onde que moi.**

 **Je le suis maintenant. Je vivrais à Beacon Hills, avec toi.**

Il m'embrassa doucement tout en m'amenant vers lui. Ses bras puissants m'avaient manqué, tout comme le son de sa voix ou son regard perçant.

 **Je t'aime Bonnie.**

Trois années plus tard

 **Cela fait plaisir de voir tout le monde réuni ! J'ai envie de prendre une photo de groupe !**

S'exclama Stiles heureux.

 **Ah non, vos délires d'humains, gardez-les.**

Dit Damon pas du tout content.

 **Allez, Matt aura un souvenir.**

Déclara Bonnie en lui faisant des yeux doux.

 **S'il te plaît tonton.**

Renchérit le petit garçon aux magnifiques yeux bleus.

 **Isaac, aide-moi.**

 **Face à Matt ? Oublie-moi.**

 **Traître…**

Murmura le brun à son loup-garou de petit-ami.

Tout en marmonnant, la meute Mccall et le groupe de Mystic Falls se réunirent afin de prendre une photo qui serait gravé dans la mémoire de tous.

 **Bon, Scott et Derek, vous en êtes où ?**

Demanda innocemment Lydia.

 **Commença on en est où ?**

Paniquai Scott.

 **Ben tous les deux…**

 **Il n'y a pas de tous les deux.**

Répondit fermement le cadet des Hale.

Tout le monde se regarda étonné avant de sourire et d'accepter la réponse. Ils étaient en plein déni.

 **J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.**

Déclara Bonnie légèrement angoissé.

 **Oui ?**

Dit Damon.

 **Matt aura soit un frère, soit une sœur.**

Peter souleva, euphorique, sa compagne avant de tendrement l'embrasser. Le reste du groupe exprima joyeusement cette nouvelle. La famille s'agrandissait.

Le surnaturel rythmait toujours leur vie mais maintenant, ils étaient tous réunis. Ils formaient une famille.


End file.
